Persona Eternity Soul
by Blackecplise
Summary: S.E.E.S. are all grown up, with their leaders Minako and Minato at their seals, they were released due to an arising and even harder challenge to face them all, this includes Souji Seta and his group, as they join together, and save the world once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Blackeclipse: Hey there you guys!, this would be my 2****nd**** fanfic in Persona~!, this here is a mixture of P3P, P3FES, Persona Trinity Soul and P4, and my vision of P5~!, I would take some facts and events from my other fanfic "Equinox", so just in case you want to know, feel free to look at it and review~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any creation of Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei, or even Shoji Meguro`…………noooooooooooooooooo~!**

"_**That is why I try so hard…..and when I made the promise of protecting 'her'…….in the end……..I couldn't' do anything, but watch her save us in exchange of her own life…!—In the end….She was the one who protect me….the exact opposite of my promise……..so…. tell me why…….WHY IS IT THAT 'SHE' GAVE HER POWER TO 'YOU' AND NOT ME….!"**_

_**-Akihiko Sanada (The Answer/Version of Minako)**_

**Chapter One: Arise.**

_**It's so cold here……**_** thoughts of a brunette began to echo into an empty, and endless space…**_**…it's so quiet, yet peaceful………but cold……**_** her figure began to levitate, and her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping.**

**Her silky ruby red dress covered her and her red brown hair was loose, making her an irrespirable model for a painting to any artist, this is not her body you are seeing, but just her pure soul, floating in the vast and endless space.**

**Throughout the years, her hair had grown longer, and her looks matured by the measure, but still, she was still very, very young.**

………_**No one's here……?**_** The voice of her mind asked herself, and all she heard was her own echoes, **

**Her hand moved an inch, till she felt another hand, and she seemed to calm down.**

**She wasn't the only one, another person was laying beside her,**

**her polar opposite, Minato.**

**Their hands clamped together, as she felt comforted by him.**

………_**It's alright……**_** the thoughts of the matured Minato echoed to her.**

+++++++++++++Meanwhile/On Earth/Yasoinaba/Apartment, 4th flr.+++++

Ragged breath could be heard, as rushing water began to flow out of the faucet continuously, a young man sat on his bed, his right hand holding his head, and the other.

A silver gun.

He struggled as pasted images of a young blonde boy saying that, there are no such things as an age limit, to such of summoning personas.

His right hand gripped harder as he panted, as his other hand slowly went to the side of his head, and his finger, slowly, trying to pull the trigger.

"*pant*….*pant*!...I need……. I need to do this….!" He told himself as he tried to get a hold of himself, his hand changed as he placed the gun to his right, and invert it as he pointed to his forehead, his head facing down. "………I don't…want to …...be….so……!" his eyes closed shut as he sweated, his hands shaking as the gun bearing hand tried to pull the trigger.

"….I can't……I can't be so powerless……!" he banged himself with the thoughts, as the gun still lingered on his forehead, ready to be shot.

His breathing grew heavy as he gathered all his strength to the finger,

"……*pant*………..*pant*…………….*pant*…………..!" until he finally got tired of hesitating, and decided, to pull.

………………..

But………..

_**Sanada-sempai….**_

The young man's eyes widened as pictures of a beautiful girl smiled at him.

_**Sanada-sempai!**_

"!" in shock, he threw the gun to the door, and began to pant. "….w—what was……that…all about….!"

He held his head, _Dammit—why!—why is it that everytime I try a summon………that always happens!..._

"_**Kuso…"**_ He cursed in his native language, he struggled to go to the sink and turned off the faucet, wetting his face so that he could wake up.

He looked at his wet face on the mirror, his silver eyes gleamed with determination. "….I can't give in……"

*Riiiinnng!*

"?" the young man looked at his red cellphone and approached it, **"Moshi, moshi?"**

**[It's me,]** the voice from the other line began to answer.

"Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked as he sat down,

**[There's an emergency] **she began to say, **[Right here in Europe, people are already developing the Apathy Syndrome…]**

Akihiko jumped as his eyes widened, "What did you say!"

**[I—I don't know what's going on either……But it's beginning to come from different places so suddenly, it just appeared…..]** Mitsuru's voice sighed with worry, **[…..Do you think…..that it's finally coming…?]**

Akihiko tried to regain his composure, "….Well, it's the same here…..however, I am still trying to recruit other kids that has personas like us….." he sighed, "……Even though, I wished I wouldn't…..I don't want to pull them into this but….it's basically, the reason why they awakened to personas anyway……."

**[Yes, we are still unable to summon our personas, right after the Abyss of Time has disappeared…….do you think, our personas are…?]**

"I can't say for sure," Akihiko began to cut in, "….I tried summoning mine….but…." Akihiko paused for a moment.

**[?—Akihiko, is there something wrong….?]**

"No….it's nothing….." he shook his head, "….So?—What else is new?"

**[That's all, no weird happenings like the Dark Hour or anything has occurred….Yamagishi, is with me here, trying to gather some data from the Police Department bank…..Don't worry, I have asked permission….]**

Akihiko smirked, "Huh, good."

**[Although I have already contacted Yukari, being an Pop Idol and actress, not to mention being a top model, she has a lot of things in her hands, but she is open to come around, she will contact me if she finds out anything….]**

"Can't blame her, since we are now all adults, we have our own lives now…." Akihiko agreed.

**[Yes, I think so too.]**

"How about Shinji and Ken?"

**[Amada is now under the care of Aragaki, now being his guardian, Amada is now in Highschool a-]**

"Shinji as a guardian huh?" Akihiko grinned, "Yeah I heard already, he's transferring here right?"

**[Here?]**

"Yeah, here, Yasoinaba….I am right now to follow up some supernatural cases going on," Akihiko began to explain, "Yasogami High, correct?—Shinji for the meantime is my partner here…."

**[I see. Then why is it you asked me?]**

"Eeh, I'm just making sure you knew,"

**[*chuckles* Hmph, you never change, Akihiko…..]** then the topic changed, **[Iori and Chidori are in Osaka now, living their lives there…..*sounds more joyful* Have you heard? Little Hanako just said her first word….]**

"Seriously?" Akihiko smiled, "And what did she say?"

**[Strangely enough, Hanako said 'Stupei'…..]**

And with that, both adults began to laugh over the phone, it has been some while they laughed like this. It seems like Mitsuru has lightened up a bit,

"Well, Chidori's always saying that these days because Junpei's always out….and not to mention, our last reunion was when Yukari came to them and began to argue with Junpei about some topic….she kept on calling him that…." Akihiko smirked, "…well?"

**[Well,… Now, I have already contacted Iori, and said he is willing to help at any cost, Chidori too agreed to it……But to tell you the truth,]** Her voice began to seem depressed, **[I don't want little Hanako to get involved…..Even if both parents are willing to help……….It feels like I'm putting a family's life on the line now….]**

"It can't be helped, it would happen to anyone…." Akihiko began to say, "Besides….we have been in touched together so tight that even I get sick with Junpei's e-mails and Takeba's chain mails for crying out loud—So I think we are all ready…………………..Just that, we can't do anything, even if we are now adults…."

**[……………………….]** The other line too was quiet, **[…….Aegis here though, can still summon multiple personas……….It is maybe because she doesn't age, but….I can't feel but….useless…… I mean… she has the exact same power as our Leaders,…..but……………]**

"………" Akihiko went quiet, he had felt that before, during the time they were stuck in the dormitory, he still felt so powerless. And a seriousness of envy of Aegis, not only him, but Yukari, since Minato and Minako were so alike, it ended up they were just like one person split into two.

But for each of them to have the same power, those powers just went into one individual, not into two.

Why was it just her?

But that feeling has long passed, and Akihiko just shook his head.

"Let's just be thankful, that Aegis's life didn't end….remember?—that room?" Akihiko began to say, "That weird…'thing' that had this long nose….said her Journey has ended, and for that blonde assistant and that young man who is also his assistant said that she had found her answer……"

**[Yes, they said that, Minato and Minako too have found their answer and appeared there…….But why only them?]** Mitsuru began to think, **[When we saw the great seal……we only saw the figure of Minako, it is because Minato has become one with her right?—But even so…..they said that their souls of become one, and has been sealed away. In order to hold back Nyx, and for them not to be touched…………But how is this possible?—Why is the Apathy Syndrome suddenly reappearing?]** Mitsuru asked.

"If I knew, I would have already told you…." Akihiko said, "….In here, I have reviewed some cases, 3 months ago, a thick fog came in, and suddenly, people with similar symptoms of the Apathy Syndrome began…..then when it was gone, people from a deep coma began to wake up and live, as if nothing happened to them……I also come around some cases of series of murders that I can't put a finger on how could they be connected….I asked some students of one murder of their teacher, that they go on by the name King Moron…"

**[…King….Moron….?]**

"Hey don't ask me, the guy was pretty goofy looking to begin with," Akihiko said, "Anyhow…it ended up to be a kid from another school, a boy name Mitsuo who confessed of killing him…..then a guy name Namatame, then the suddenly arrest of Tohru Adachi, and his Death, they said his body suffered extreme exhaustion, and further forensics discovered that most of his bones were fractured and his organs…..well you don't want to know."

**[Oh…I see…]**

"Then I heard something else,….Rumors about a group of teens always asking around about the victims when they disappeared." Akihiko began to remember the time, of when he asked students about in the South Shopping District and the North Shopping District, and also by the Plains and River Banks. "…These kids happen to be in groups, and some employees have seen them in their school uniform at the food court back in Junes….. there are even some confiscated weapons in this department………"

**[….Do you think they have Personas as well?]**

"Again, I can't be so sure….I am going to investigate more….Shinji's helping along but he's also busy with some stuff……" Akihiko shrugged his shoulders, "Anyhow…..I'll call you again if I find anything out…"

**[Thank you Akihiko, take care of yourself….]** Mitsuru said,

"Yeah, you too," then the call ended with that.

Akihiko sighed as he looked to the blinders of the window,

He approached it and placed one finger to open an opening, to see what was outside.

"….Yasoinaba….huh?" Akihiko muttered.

Outside, he could see the sun set, as it turned into the night.

+++++++++Europe/London/Kirijo Residence/Lounge++++++++++++++++

Mitsuru closed her cell phone and placed in her pocket,

"Just as we suspected, things are beginning to arise…" Mitsuru said as he sat down beside Fuuka, who was at her laptop.

"I see…." Fuuka said as she took a break and sighed, "….Well?—How are the others?"

"They are doing pretty well, we haven't separated one bit," Mitsuru smiled, "I really like though, some groups would disperse…."

"We are still the members of the S.E.E.S., no one else," Fuuka began to smile as well, "….If there are other persona members, I am sure they would make a group….At first I was surprised there were other people with personas, it looks like everyone has it, but hasn't awakened to it yet…."

"Yes, that is correct," Mitsuru nodded.

"How about Sanada-sempai?—Is he doing well?" Fuuka asked,

"……He is," Mitsuru began to say, "However….I can still feel the melancholy of his tone….he tried to summon and I wondered if he remembered it again…."

"I see…" Fuuka said, "I can't blame him…..he IS the boyfriend of Minako-chan….but for him not to be there at her final moments, in the end, it was Aragaki-sempai and Aegis wasn't it?—It was because we were all looking for her in the graduation ceremony……Unfortunately for Aragaki-sempai…..even though he does not want to admit it,….I knew from the beginning that he too had loved Minako-chan…….It was just ashame for him not to tell her…." She began to have a sorry expression when she said that, feeling the same thing when she had a crush on Minato,

"……" Mitsuru grew quiet, "…….Even I wasn't able to tell Minato how I felt…..and I am sure…..even if she doesn't know it, Yukari too felt the same way…."

Fuuka begins to smile, "….Love is very complicated, isn't it Sempai?"

Mitsuru chuckled, "Yes, it is a very troublesome emotion….."

"How is Aegis-san?"

"She's still asleep in her room….I rather for us not to awake her," then her expression changed, "Even after she graduated from College,…..she should have her own life but yet, she still wanted to be a apart of this………It's not that I dislike it but……."

"It's her own choice Sempai," Fuuka began to tell her, "….Aegis-san fully knows that, but she still aims to fulfill both promises….and I am willing to do the same as well."

Mitsuru paused, then finally sighed as she smiled as well, "…..**Soda nah…" **she said in her native tongue, {Soda nah= That's right…}

"*BARK!* *BARK!*" both ladies turned their heads to a dog before them, he was barking happily, as red eyes gleamed, and the snowy white fur added to its cuteness.

"Hey there, Shiro-chan…" Fuuka began to smile, "Barking like that, it makes me miss your dad…."

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes, Koromaru's offspring, Shiromaru are very identical…" then she sighed, "……Dogs have such short lives, don't they?"

"*WHINE~*" Shiromaru whined.

"A—Ah, sorry," Mitsuru gasped. Then she smiled, "…..Koromaru…"

Fuuka smiled, "…..He was…..such a loyal dog……"

_Japan/Osaka/Iori Residence_

"Welcome back, Junpei," a beautiful red head began to greet her husband as Junpei came in, wearing a baseball attire,

"Yo, Chidori, I'm back!" Junpei grinned as a little girl, with the same, long red hair and brown eyes ran to her, Junpei crouched as he placed his favorite base ball cap on his daughter, "I'm back, Hana-chan~"

"Stupei~!" Hanako began to say fondly,

"No-It's Papa," Junpei corrected gently,

"STU~~PEI~~~!" she began to say with a giggle, "STUPE~STUPEI~STUU~~~PEII~~~"

"Aww come on~!" Junpei was in despair, "Highschool, College, and even in my adulthood, why do people love to call me that~?"

"It can't be helped, Stupei," Chidori smiled, "….It's Hanako's first word…"

"Yeah, but why can't she just say Papa~~? Or Daddy~~?" Junpei cried childishly, that made Hanako laugh and laugh and poke his face some more.

Junpei just grinned, he was used to that, he picked his up and let her ride on his shoulders, "Man, your so cu~te~!—I can't believe the cuteness girl in the world would come from me and you, Chidorita~!"

Chidori quirked, "Don't call me that," she said firmly.

"Aww come on~!" Junpei complained, "You call me Stupei!"

"It's because you let me say it," Chidori smiled, "…How was your day?"

"Fine~" Junpei began to say, "I gotta call from Kirijo-sempai~, looks like the things from before is happening again, but have no worries~! I'll do everything to keep you and Hana-chan out of harms way~~~!"

Chidori just smiled at that, that was the usual jumpy Junpei,

"So, Chidori, how are your art works coming up?" Junpei asked her, "I heard you got another request from some rich folks here…."

"Yes, it is going well…" Chidori seemed happy about that, "…It would be done by tomorrow…"

"Really?—That's good!" Junpei smiled as he faced his daughter over his shoulder, "Right~? Hana-chan~?"

"Ya~y!Yaa~~~y~!" Hanako smiled as she cheered on,

"Damn, even her voice is so damn cute~!" Junpei smiled, "Cuter than yours, Chidori~"

Chidori sighed as she smiled at her husband and at her child, "...Are you stupid, Stupei?—Of course it is…."

As the night fell, laughter could be heard from their mansion.

_Tokyo/Hotel, 56th floor/ Room 784_

Within a vast luxury room, a young lady, with coffee brown hair, looked outside the window, she was beautiful. Although she had too much pick on.

On her ears, were silver ear clip headphones, and around her neck was a blue I.D. strap, holding an MP3, that had the song, "Memories of the City".

Her light brown eyes looked into the lights of Tokyo, and she sighed,

"…………" she said nothing, till something beeped at her cellphone, "?" she flipped it open, and got an e-mail,

"Risette?" She read the sender's name, and smiled,

It read:

**Hey there Yukari~!,**

**If u ever seen Inoue-san, tell him that I may come back to show biz soon, but only right after I graduate from school.**

**I have made up my mind already, and I won't run away from it anymore! :D**

**How are u there? I hope ur doing fine~! I feel great though~~!**

**Why don't u spend ur vacation here at Inaba~! Its awesome here~~!**

**Txt me soon ok? Ja neh~~!**

Yukari grinned, Rise Kujikawa was one of her best friends, she had a great potential, even if she was at Junior High,

"Inaba, huh?" Yukari grinned as she took it into consideration, "Sanada-sempai, Aragaki-sempai and Amada-kun are there……" then she smiled, "So it won't be that bad if were to go there right~?"

She sat down and smiled, "I could use a vacation," then she nodded, "Alright then! To Inaba it is~!" then she sighed, "Uuugh, but it's too far…..I better get some rest…."

_Yasoinaba/Shrine_

"Huh, doesn't look like a dog," A young man muttered, as his hard gray eyes looked at the anima before him, he wore a long black shirt, that covered his neck and had long sleeves, a red pea coat hanged on his left arm, his pants were dark brown, and his shoes were black, his brown hair reached to his shoulders, and a black beanie was ontop of his head. "…fox, huh?"

"It sure looks like it, Shinjiro-san," a good looking teenage nodded, his brown wavy hair swayed as the summer breeze gently blew, his brown eyes showed a sign of happiness a bit, he wore a white and orange T-shirt, and long light coffee brown pants and a pair of sneakers for his feet. He looked really mature, despite the fact that he is only 15, now a Junior.

"Ken?—You still go up here?" Shinjiro asked as he faced the young teenager,

"Hey, I could ask the same thing," Ken grinned as Shinjiro recoiled with a 'tch'. "He's like the Koromaru of this place….seeing that he hangs around in this shrine…"

"Huh, you got that right…" Shinjiro muttered as the fox began to bark and go around them, "So he understands us huh?" it wasn't long before he fox disappeared, within the thick woods.

"I got a call from, Sanada-san…" Ken began to say as Shinjiro faced him,

"I got a call from Kirijo," Shinjiro shrugged his shoulders, "Stuff are happening again, with all that shit in the Dark Hour and in the Abyss Of Time…."

"Yeah," Ken nodded, "Not only there, but it seems this place has the same thing, but a slightly different course, my classmates said after the fog left, things went back to normal…..and not only that." 

"Huh?" Shinjiro muttered,

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?—yeah I am, don't freakin' yell, kid."

"*sighs*….Anyhow, he's name is Yosuke Hanamura-san," Ken began to say, "He always acted weird everytime I talk to him about it….as if he's hiding something, even his friends, Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi,"

"Amagi?—As in the Amagi Inn?" Shinjiro asked, "Amagi was one of the victims of the vast murder case….Hanamura was a close friend to the victim Saki Konishi…..it wouldn't be that surprising for them act like that however…"

Ken nodded, "I have been friends with quite a few people now….there's even someone like you, Shinjiro-san"

"The shit is it?" Shinjiro muttered, can't help to be annoyed.

"He's now a Sophomore, Kanji Tatsumi," Ken said, "Although…I always wondered why he was infront of the…..uh,…..nevermind…." Ken, little by little begins to understand and just shook his head,

"I also met a little girl….She's Nanako Dojima…" Ken began to smile, "She and I have been good friends, she's almost like me, her mother died as well….but she's incredibly strong. It makes me feel like I'm the child here,"

"Which you are," Shinjiro smirked, "People handle stuff differently, kid…"

"I know that," Ken nodded.

Shinjiro, now he thought about it, that girl's last name was familiar, "Dojima, huh?" he begins to mutter, "……Is her father a detective?—Ryoutaro Dojima?"

"Huh?—Yeah, he is," Ken nodded.

"…..Huh….." Shinjiro muttered as he began to go deep in thought,_ …Now I think about it……Somehow, the people that Amada had met……are somehow related to each other…_

Ken tilted his head, "Is there something the matter…?"

Shinjiro shook his head, "…Shit, you have some knack into making friends…"

Ken smiled, "Of course, I learned it from Minako-san…" then he covered his mouth, "Ah…"

"…………." Shinjiro looked at him and said nothing, Ken did as well,

"S—Sorry…."

"Save it, what's the shit about saying her name anyway?—it's not like I'll kill you…" Shinjiro muttered as he turned his back, "Let's head back….I'm hungry already…"

"Ah, alright…!" Ken nodded as he watched Shinjiro walked to the interest. "……….." _….Shinjiro-san…………You're not the only one, who misses her……_ he thought to himself as he looked up, the sky turned darker.

As the day sets into another.

_?_

A young man clad in blue, began to step infront of the seal, a book tucked at his arm as he looked up at the stone figure of his guest.

More of, guests, the two stoned figures of 2 beings that shares the same soul was before the seal, they could be seen holding hands as their stoned bodies hanged there.

Like they stood guard at it, together.

"………….." he didn't say anything as he looked closely to the figure. "…………there's a……..crack……" he began to say.

He turned to look at the small earth, and closed his eyes, and clearly, he can still feel the countless of people, yearning for death to claim them.

_The world, has yet to calm, _

"This cannot do….." the blonde young man said, "….." he turned to the figure, "………." He began to open his book, but then he paused, the closed it. "…..It is best……for Minato-sama and Minako-sama's friends….to witness this….."

He nodded as he begins to snap his fingers, and at once, all S.E.E.S. members appeared.

"…M—Mmph…..?" Junpei began to snap out of it as he opened his eyes, "!—W—What the hell!"

From his yells, they all opened their eyes,

"What! WHY ARE WE HERE!" Yukari gasped as she looked around them.

"The shit is going on!" Shinjiro asked angrily and irritatedly,

Fuuka had chills down her spine, "E—Everyone….!"

"The hell….I just went to sleep…." Akihiko muttered, "Am I just dreaming…!"

Mitsuru couldn't even say anything, the same goes with Ken that they were both speechless.

"This is so surprising," Chidori said. Although she was really surprised about this, she had a calm expression.

Aegis looked around, recalling the familiar setting, "If I am not mistaken..!" she gasped.

"**I apologize for my lack of courtesy of suddenly calling you all here…"** the voice began to wake them all up to look at the person before them.

Akihiko and Shinjiro recognized him, as well as the others.

"You're,…..Theodore….right?" Akihiko asked him, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Calm down Akihiko!" Mitsuru said firmly to him, he turned to Theodore, "Excuse me…..but what exactly….is your intention of doing this?"

Theodore grinned at them, "…..For you to be informed…" then he turned to look at the stoned figures, that everyone was all too well familiar with.

"……………" Shinjiro said nothing, but Ken can clearly hear his discomfort.

"……………" the same thing went with Akihiko as Junpei looked at him worriedly.

"….Look closely, to my dear guest…" He instructed.

"Look closely..?" Yukari muttered as everyone did what they were instructed, and all of their eyes widened, "What the!-why is there a crack at their chest!"

"Uuaaah! Cement! Someone get cement!" Junpei began to panic.

Aegis sweat drop, "But Junpei….we can't get cement when we are here…"

Junpei faced her, "Eh?—Then tape?"

"Quit the shit dammit…." Shinjiro sighed as he too sweat dropped.

"Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Akihiko began to ask Theodore seriously, "Why are there cracks on them?—Don't tell be yo-"

"It cracked because the yearn of Death is growing stronger….." Theodore began to explain as everyone silenced to listen. "….Listen carefully, can you hear them?—Even if you don't wish it…..there are still people, within them, that are calling for Nyx…….Even Minako-sama's seal, this seal can't block it forever………"

"But, the Human Malice…!" Fuuka said.

"The Human Malice is gaining power every year….it took it centuries for it to break free from its chains…this crack should have never appeared, unless….there are people who are unwillingly,….to let the creator of the seal….go…." Theodore looked at them all seriously, "……..am I correct…?"

Everyone's eyes widened, feeling all guilty, it was true….

**+++++++++++++++++?+++++++++++++++++++++**

**She felt warmth surging within her, **_**…………?...**_** then something felt different.**

**The sudden feeling, of her being pulled forward.**

**A weird and awkward feeling, that she had felt when she had died to save Ken Amada from a bullet, but this kind of feeling of her coming back.**

**Her soul felt like it was being tugged in two different places,**

**As if the other one was refusing to let go of her,**

……_**But if I leave………this……seal…**_** Minako tried to stay, but somehow the force wasn't listening.**

**Then she could hear a crack, then a voice calling out to her.**

**More of voices.**

………………

………………

………_**.Who's………there……?**_** she called out.**

……_He's right…_ Yukari thought to herself, _……I wished so much for him to come back…_

Mitsuru too felt the same way,

Akihiko though, snapped, "And what do you want us to do?-Forget about her!"

"Precisely," Theodore nodded.

"You *** ** * *****…." Shinjiro cursed, "There is no way in hell we can do that….."

"I…I refuse to forget about him, and her as well…!" Aegis said strongly as everyone soon followed suit.

"So what if we want him and her to come back?" Yukari glared at Theodore, "You too would also want her to come back right?"

"That is true…" Theodore began to say sadly, "The times that I've spent with her was irreplaceable……..However, it is like the case of the Nyx…….You are all calling her…." He looked at all of them. "….IF you were to succeed, then this Seal would vanish, and the Nyx shall plunge into the world, bringing The End…..with no other way, but for her to do the same thing again, another endless cycle…."

"……No way…" Ken muttered sadly, "…..Why does it have to be them…?—I mean…..they're so kind….and caring….they don't deserve this miserable task."

Yukari nodded, "T—that's right…..it seems so unfair for us to live our own lives…while they never got the chance to enjoy life itself…."

"…………" Akihiko casted his eyes down as Shinjiro looked away.

"Back when they was with us….they would say yes to anything we would say….as if they accepted everything but…" Fuuka muttered sadly. "….I selfishly talked all about myself….and they didn't complain….they cheered me up….they also taught me to become stronger…..!"

"And they were the ones who gave me the reason to live on….!" Aegis added along, feeling as if she wanted to cry again.

"Yeah, you got that right…" Junpei added, "….everytime we were down, they just popped up to pull us right back up…"

"…………….." Chidori just said nothing as she felt sadness as well, even if she wasn't close to the Leaders of the S.E.E.S., they were the reasons why she and Junpei were still alive.

"….We never even tried to talk to them about their lives," Mitsuru began to say, "All we did was to talk about our lives to them, but we never even ask about how they were holding up their own life—Losing their parents in a tragic accident, for Minato to live the same year twice, for them to have Thanatos, or Ryoji Mochizuki within them……We never thought of what they must have felt to burden so much things….and yet, I even pressured them with all the responsibilities of a leader because of such power, without even considering that…..just because we were friends, they would do anything……….But…..But for them to have nothing in return….."

"I—It's really unfair!" Fuuka cried out, "…..For them to suffer so much because of us, and not only us, but the whole human race…..without a reward…..without any rest…….they never got to do what they wanted with their lives…….!"

"……………………" Aegis was in pain as she casted her eyes down.

"**Why can't it be them?"** Theodore began to say, that made everyone look at him. "….It had to happen to someone…..But I don't think……they did what you all say for the sake of a reward……for them….the purpose of their deed, for the sake of all human beings to live…..and the same thing goes for you all…."

Theodore began to open his book and showed a blank page, "……This page is where my master's ultimate persona was originally placed….for it to disappear in my compendium…means that someone has took it…."

"Took it?-But you can only do that in the weird Velvet Room thing right?" Junpei asked as everyone turned to Aegis,

But Aegis shook her head, "I haven't visited the Velvet Room for a long time…"

"Then….for our Leaders' ultimate persona to disappear from the…compendium…" Fuuka muttered, "Could it be…?"

"Yes…" Theodore nodded, "…..Within this world….shadows still lurks around, and what you call, the Apathy Syndrome is once again at large…..the Shadow's world is slowly colliding into the human's world….but in a more severe state…."

Everyone gasped, "WHAT!"

Junpei shook, "T—This is a joke right!"

"Unfortunately, I have lost my joke book, so no, this is not a joke…" Theodore said seriously, "….There is a portal that leads to the human world and Shadow's world……first, there were only 1, but now, it extended into 2 ways, except the 2nd way is more fatal."

"What do you mean 'fatal'?" Mitsuru asked.

"This is when the ordeal come by, this portal leads, not only to the shadow's world, but to the spiritual world that humans are well informed about…." Theodore said, "….It is a very dangerous, even more deadly than Tartarus…..It consists….of all the hatred of human kind, and despair….not to mention countless of restless spirits that coexists, and had fused with shadows, making them even more powerful than before……."

Yukari gulped. "G—g-ghost shadows….?"

"That would be a proper name for the newly created abominations…" Mitsuru added.

"….And….in your current state, even with the power that Aegis-sama has….you are still unable to enter it….because if you do, all of you would be dead." Theodore said.

"W—What was that!" Ken jolted from it, "No way…!"

"…………………." Aegis didn't reply as she still looked down.

"That is why…..the need of your leaders, and other groups of persona users is at large…." Theodore showed the book again and continued, "…This proves it….that 'they', will once again…….Be your leaders…."

Shinjiro's head snapped, "Bull shit….a-are you saying that…!"

Mitsuru continued, "….Are you going to….release them from the seal…!"

Theodore turned around, "…….Yes, it looks like they had prepared for it as well."

"What? Prepared…?" Ken asked him, "Can you communicate with them, Theodore-san?"

"No," Theodore shook his head, "If I were to able to free only half of both souls, then the remaining half would merge to form one soul….enough to hold the seal… …."

"So you're saying," Akihiko began to say, "That you can only release half of their souls?—and the remaining half will form together?—then around about the other half?"

"Sempai…." Fuuka muttered,

"Those halves, would turn into 1 soul individually, it would recover…..So it's like I never halved it…" Theodore said, "……"

"Really!" Junpei began to smile, "That's a good thing right!"

Yukari too smiled, "Y—yeah! It would be like, like before!"

Aegis was going to break down, but she still held it back, "I—Is that true…!"

"Thank goodness!...we get to see them again…" Fuuka sighed of relief as half of the party rejoiced.

But something wasn't right, Shinjiro and Akihiko would have rejoiced as well, but, something was wrong.

"…." Shinjiro said nothing, as he looked away, then he looked at Theodore, Theodore looked at him, and at once, Shinjiro knew something was wrong.

"…………." Theodore didn't answer,

Shinjiro glared at him, "You're being pretty quiet there….ass…"

"…Shinjiro-san? Sanada-san?" Ken noticed as everyone faced them,

"Hey, Sempai, what's wrong? We should be celebrating! RIGHT?" Junpei smiled, but it died out so fast. "…….uh…..right…?"

Everyone felt despair again as they looked at Theodore for answers,

"….There's a limit….to it…." Akihiko closed his eyes as he seemed to be in pain, "Isn't…it…?"

"………………." Again Theodore didn't answer.

Akihiko felt so frustrated as he took into a threatening stance and yelled out again to him. "WELL!"

"…………" Theodore sighed, "….Yes……"

"!" Everyone's eyes widened, and Fuuka stepped forward to ask.

"For….how long….?" Fuuka asked him, her voice clearly shaking.

"….1 year….. ….." Theodore said, "After that…….this process, cannot be repeated…..and they will have to return to the seal once their time is up….if not………the soul that merged shall disperse, and the seal shall break…."

"…..You're….lying…right?" Junpei said, clearly depressed, "RIGHT!"

"No…way..!" Yukari began to tear up, "….It's too short!—It's like back then!...just one year…. …!"

"Theodore-san!-isn't there some way to extend this!" Fuuka called out, but she got no answer from him.

"What do you mean about that part that this can't be repeated!" Akihiko yelled out to him, "Are you saying that you can only do this once!"

"That's a load of shit if you ask me!" Shinjiro glared at him and Ken casted his eyes down.

"…This is so…" Ken muttered sadly.

"…………." Mitsuru couldn't say anything, as well as Aegis.

Chidori took a stand, "…Why are you all being so depressed?"

Everyone looked at her as she continued, "Shouldn't you all just be glad, with the fact that this man is doing whatever he can to help us save this planet?—You should be thankful that our Leaders are coming back to us, as well as others, knowing that we won't be alone….."

"Chidori…" Junpei was amazed as everyone tried to lighten up,

Yukari nodded, "I agree," she continued, "So what if they only have 1 year?—If that is true…..then let's make this the best year they ever had!"

Fuuka agreed, "Yukari-chan…."

Mitsuru began to smile, "Yes, I agree with you there as well…..this must be our only chance to make up for the mistakes we have done…..So instead on moping about this…..we should all use this as an opportunity…."

Ken nodded, "Yes, besides….there's another ordeal coming up….so we can't afford to be selfish, again…."

Shinjiro and Akihiko looked at each other and sighed,

"….You have a point there….." Akihiko muttered,

"Maybe…" Shinjiro added, always being the negative one, but then he smirked. "…..Yeah…"

Aegis looked at them, and also felt the same, "….At least with this….we can return what they have done to us……this time……" she smiled, "we will be the one to protect them!..."

And at once, as everyone nodded and smiled, Aegis felt the power from her float out as a sound of a glass cracking came,

She floated up as she looked above her, the persona 'Orpheus' had turned back into Athena. And multiple butterflies left her,

"!" Aegis fell to the ground, exhausted,

"Aegis!" Mitsuru gasped,

"Aegis!" Yukari did too as everyone gathered around her,

"I'm….alright…" Aegis smiled as she balanced herself, Fuuka began to notice something.

"That power….is gone from her….the multiple persona power is gone..!" Fuuka said in shock as they watched butterflies dance around them.

Then they flew towards Theodore as he held open the book, as each butterfly landed on each page, they turned into cards and was within the book,

"With this…….the decision is clearly made…" Theodore grinned, "Everyone….please stand back…."

Everyone did as they took a step forward, as Theodore began to walk towards the hanging statues.

_?_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

…………_**There is no need to be afraid…………………….**_

………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

……………_**Because………….we are not alone……………………….**_

………………_**We were never alone…………………..From the…….very Beginning……………………………………………………**_

…………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

Theodore began to take a deep breath, and calm himself down.

Then he threw the compendium into the air, and it floated before the heads of the 2 stoned bodies,

"……**..I art thou……."** He began to say as he closed his eyes, cards began to disperse from the compendium and surround it's masters.** "And thou art I…..thus release thy Arcana that behold thee…………."**

Each card continued to spin, **"Fool."** And at once, 1 card stopped, and the same goes to the other cards he announced, **"Magician. Priestess. Empress. Emperor. Hierophant. Lovers. Strength. Temperance. Hermit. Hanged Man. Death. Devil. Star. Moon. Sun. Judgment. World. Aeon……" Theodore seems to smirk as he said the arcana that Minato and Minako both created. "…….Existence………" and at once, all cards glowed.**

"**Form into a sword…..and release thy masters' soul, binded by chains…."** Theodore began to hold his hand out to the figures. **"Now."**

And at once, all cards began to shatter as a burst of light came out, like the attack of Megidola, shards and glass could be heard as the light cleared out.

"…!—Look!" Fuuka yelled out.

Everyone could see what she meant, cracks began to form on the figures, and light rushing out,

Then they watched as the stone cover of the figures shattered, and reveals the flesh, the real bodies of the two showed, both bodies arched backward as it emanated such bright light, everyone watched as each of their souls began to appear above the two, and began to split, the upper halves formed together to make one, while the other halves regain it's form and went back to the body.

At once, the thorny wires that they held, began to dissolve,

"T—they're going to fall!" Yukari screamed,

But before anyone of them ran towards their 2 leaders, Theodore raised a hand to halt them all.

"Don't touch them." He said gently, "Or if you want to replace their place at the seal, then you may do so…"

"Gh…!" Shinjiro cursed as everyone tried to fight the urge to run after them.

"Look." Is what Theodore said as he pointed to them,

The two of them were slowly going down, both wearing nothing, but light, their bodies were too bright that it looked like they were wearing something but nothing at all, a both white and yellowish glow.

Their hairs lashed out infront and behind their faces as if the wind there was so strong.

When their feet gently tipped the surface of this invisible floor, as if it was like touching water, ripples flowed and echoed through the floor, passing the Velvet Room's assistant and the members of the S.E.E.S.

Then suddenly the ground shook, or rather, the place shook itself and they watched as the 2 grabbed their own faces, as if they were in pain.

And their cries began to echo the place, resonating together.

"_**G—G-GY—A-!"**_

They screamed as everyone's eyes widened with horror,

"LEADERS!" Fuuka screamed as tears flew out of her face she tried to run towards them, but was again halted. But not by Theodore, but by what came out of them.

They saw one persona, that had a resemblance of Orpheus, but it had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the clothes were red.

Then they saw it cry out and glowed as light came from it's body,

Theodore watched, "….Look…this is Orpheus Telos…..and ..this method…. is called…..A Dispelled Fusion….."

And at once, Orpheus Telos held itself as if something were to come out, as two of it's masters were holding their heads, as if the first time Thanatos came on that fateful Full Moon night of the first ordeal.

Then Orpheus Telos was no more, and 2 twin like Orpheus appeared instead.

Fuuka remembered those, "Those Personas……are the original…" she began to say as everyone looked at her in shock. "….Those are their original personas…..before they fused it together…!"

"…What did you just…..!" Junpei was out of words as they looked at the surreal happening before them.

The 2 personas went back to their masters 'sea',

And both looked so exhausted as they staggered until they stood up.

Looks like their awakening was painful.

Then as they stood, they saw Theodore bowed down to them, "….Minato-sama….Minako-sama….."

"-sama'?" Yukari muttered as she moved her eyes to Theodore.

Then something sent chills down their spines, they saw the 2 slowly opening their eyes, their eyes glowed madly. 2 red lights glowed from the glowing body of the female figure, which was Minako, and 1 blue glow came from the male figure which was Minato, his other eye covered with the long bangs he had now.

And they seemed to have looked at Theodore, and to them as well.

"Minato-san!—Minako-san!" Aegis called out to them desperately, and they saw them turned their heads, as if they had heard her.

The SEES watched as they saw them hold hands together, and their faces becoming more distinguishable,

Enough for them to see them smiling at them,

"….It's…It's really them…!" Yukari was crying as her legs gave out, "MINATOO!" She called out to them, as everyone wanted to hold them until the life came out.

Then despair overcome them, when they saw the smile turn into a frown,

And them turning around and to look up at the human like stoned figure that took their place.

And they seemed to have reached out for it,

Aegis was scared, thinking they would go back, "D—DON'T! PLEASE!"

Everyone looked at Aegis, until they finally got the message as they saw the two reaching out for the figure, then, for a moment there, all of them heard their voices resonated around the place.

_**They are crying out for us……..our souls that become one………….Nyx is calling out for us………..Erebus is pulling us………………Death is…..**_

Akihiko yelled out, "NO-NO, DON'T GO BACK! MINAKO! MINATO!"

"DON'T DO IT DAMMIT!" Shinjiro yelled out as well, both admirers doing angry gestures as their arms flung out, with hands closed into a fist.

"MINATO!" Yukari cried out, "MINAKO NO!"

Fuuka too did the same, "LEADERS! PLEASE DON'T!"

"WE BEG OF YOU!" Mitsuru too called out, a slight cry could be heard from her scream.

"MINATO! MINAKO-SAN!" Ken too yelled out in return as Junpei stomped his feet with frustration.

"DAMMIT!—DON'T THINK ABOUT SMILING AT US WHEN WE FINALLY GOT YOU OUT WILL TAKE CARE OF THINGS!" Junpei cried out as they saw them walking towards the Seal, holding out their hands to the statue, as the thorn wires began to appear again, and slowly extending to them.

Chidori didn't know what to do, but she knew this wasn't good, as she remembered the times that, if it weren't for both of them, she wouldn't haven't married Junpei and Hanako.

And not just that, but she remembered the times she spent her spare time with them, their small, but somehow strong friendship.

She herself scream out, "NO!" that it imitated the time she screamed for them to give Medea back to her.

"DON'T GO!" Aegis yelled out with a cry, this nostalgic feeling of them going away just like the old memory she knew too well.

It's as if their voices had stabbed them, as their hands froze before the wire had entwined itself to their hands,

And at the same time, they looked back, looking at the tears being shed to them, for them.

…………_**.Everyone………………….is calling us back……..**_

They began to say, as Theodore smiled. "…………………"

………………

They can hear the hesitation with their breaths as they looked at each other, and turned around to face them, as the thorn wires retreated.

………………………………………………………………_**..**_

Then they closed their eyes as the light began to shine brightly once again from them.

Then they held their hands out, and they smiled,

Everyone's eyes widened, wanting to reach and touch their hands so much,

But then, something too made them shocked, as they saw their bodies slowly fading,

Particles like what you see on the fire, very small fire particles like out, was the one coming out from them, as they slowly disappeared.

"No—NO!" Aegis cried out as everyone did. She ran towards them, only to be stopped by Theodore who blocked her way, "OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed as she jumped over Theodore and run towards them,

She reached out her hand, just as they did with her.

She felt something come out of her, butterflies, velvet blue butterflies leaving her and landing on the two most important persons in the world to her,

They just smiled at her,

Just a little more.

A little more and they cold hug each other.

And that she would feel them.

And hold them.

They were so important.

So close…

Just a little more….

…A little more….closer and closer….

She could almost feel their warm light, and their fingers together.

………………..

……………….

……………….

But then……..

"Ah…!" Aegis's eyes widened as she gained more focus in her sight, the hand she touched turned into glowing ashes, and they too were slowly disappearing, particle by particle. "No….!" she cried again.

As everyone were too devastated to say anything,

They seem to smile at her as their voices resonated.

"_**Aegis!"**_ they called her name cheerfully as their faces too disappeared.

And they turned into floating ashes,

"No…! No!...NO!" Aegis cried out as she ran to them, trying to grab hold of the particles. But the just floated around her, like fire flies dancing around her,

"No way….!" Fuuka gasped,

"T—They're gone…! Just…Just gone…!" Ken was also speechless,

Akihiko's legs give in as he punched the door, and gave out a frustrated cry, "Uaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh……..!" it was mixed with anger and despair.

Shinjiro looked away, "To hell with this….this is bull shit!"

"T—This is a lie…right…!" Junpei tried to laugh, giggle, smirk, chuckle, but nothing worked for the ex-class clown, "….RIGHT!" he yelled out angrily.

"B—But they were just there!" Yukari shook their heads, "YOU CAN HEAR US RIGHT! ANSWER US!" as if it was De Ja Vu to her, as she remembered she almost said the same thing before. "DON'T PLAY AROUND!-PLE—H—HEA-SE-~!" her cries was over whelming her voice, as she too dropped to the ground.

"………………………." Chidori too was a lost for words, no words of crying out, but just utter despair within her.

"…_**What's will those tears…?"**_ Theodore began to ask them, as everyone snapped their heads to them, "…There's nothing to cry about…"

"You….!" Shinjiro began to run towards him and grab his shirt. "The fuck is going on huh!"

Mitsuru, who too was trying to resist crying out loud, noticed.

"STOP IT! ARAGAKI!" she cried out,

**Hey guys! Waaah! It's finally done~~!**

**And nope, these are not spoilers for my fanfic 'Equinox', I'm still thinking of its continuation when that part ends. Well actually, SOME parts alright?-but not completely all…..**

**Anyhow! I wish this chapter doesn't SUUCK~~! And always leave a review alright!**

**Or else I will bring a pissed of Kanji, Akihiko and Shinjiro there to your door step!**

**Oh! And updates maybe slow…. Since I mostly run on load here!**

**Aahahahaah, I can be an addict to the internet at times…**

**Alright then! I'm sorry if the updates would be slow….**

**So please b-**

**Teddie: BEAR with me!**

**Yukiko: 'Bear' with me…?**

**Chie: Oh dear, not again……-sweatdrops-**


	2. Chapter 2: Bonds of Our Love Ones I

**Blackeclipse: Alright everyone! Here comes the next chapter soooooooooooooo give it UP! YAAY FOR CHAPTER TWO~~~~!**

**Oh, and the one that Yukari said, the quotes here before the chapter? I was the one who made it up alright? So don't go looking for it in the real Persona, and also, **

**About what Akihiko said? It's the real thing to what he said at the last scene of the Female Protagonist's version, is when they were on the roof, he would come in panting, if you picked him. A question like "This voice is…" you have to be familiar with his Japanese name characters, it only happens when you maxed him as Lovers, and talked to him before the graduation ceremony.**

**Disclaimer: Alright, how many times I have to say this in all of my fanfics and chapters? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!...ah..welll…..I don't own anything created by the GENIUS…SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI-SAMA….or even Atlus or anything created by them….!**

**Chapter Two: "Bonds of Our Love Ones." I**

"_**I remember everything…about the Fall….about the fight….about Tartarus…and me…The me…who fell in love with our Leader…!...I'm so ashamed….at myself…it was bad of me to even forget this…. ….Everyone remembered, you know?…"**_

_**-Akihiko Sanada. (Last Day/Minako)**_

"_**I just couldn't forget the times we've spent….Ever since this morning, things happen troubling, as if something doesn't seem right….like it doesn't fit…..But when Mitsuru-sempai told her speech about her father…that was when I remembered everything,…..when I remembered about her father, then my father…the most painful times, I found myself that I still believed in him…And the one who helped me, who made me realize that…..Was a blue haired class mate of mine, our leader of SEES…..and also the one…I couldn't live, without…"**_

_**-Yukari Takeba. (Last Day/Minato)**_

Mitsuru stopped in her tracks as she tried to regain her composure, "….What do you mean, sir?"

Theodore moved his golden eyes to her, and back at Shinjiro, he gave him a grin as he placed his hand on his hand and pulled it out from gripping onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry, but this suit is especially made by my master, I rather for you not to tear it up…" Theodore smiled as Shinjiro wanted to have another run so he can beat that ridiculous smile off of his face.

"Like what Mitsuru said," Akihiko began to ask as he stood up, "What do you mean!"

Theodore looked at all of them, his gentle expression turning serious, "Just as I thought, …" he sighed, "Minako-sama and Minato-sama didn't come back to the Great Seal….that is one thing, I can reassure you."

"R—Really…!" Fuuka and Yukari both exclaimed, feeling relief from their chests,

"But hey!—w—where did they go!" Junpei asked, puzzled.

"They've returned to your world….." Theodore simply said, "….They would be different persons there, but their features won't change, like what you would see here….And their life stories doesn't change, but…"

"But what?" Shinjiro asked, impatiently, "Just spit it out!"

"But they could be anywhere in the world by now…" Theodore continued as he sighed while looking at Shinjiro. Then his eyes shifted back to them,

"Y—You mean….they can be anywhere by now?" Junpei gasped, "The hell—How the hell can we find them!"

"You can't…" Theodore shook his head, "…the world is too big…" but before anyone said anything in protest, his gloved hand showed his pointing finger. "Please…allow me to finish…"

"…" and they did.

"My master has predicted this would happen, their souls have went to the one like them…." Theodore began, "Someone with the same power as they do…and someone who is also related to them."

Mitsuru's eyes widened, "Someone…..with the same power….?"

"Yes," he nodded, "….There have been people, who too had the same power as them…..like the boy named Tatsuya, Hiro…and other passed persona users who holds the same power…" then he pointed to the Great Seal, "However,…..it seems like these particular users had gained such an enormous power….greater than the ones before them, and the ones after them…" then he made his finger wave, "No other users, who has the same card as them, can ever do….At first, all users of the same Fool Arcana, only had Fool,…and all of them were males,…..But for a female to appear…..after the Original Fool Arcana, had done his turn,…..they have come together to make an enormous result." Then he added, "…Of course, Aegis-sama was one of them….but Aegis-sama, does not have a gender…"

"You mean," Mitsuru began to say, "….When Minato first came to us, Minako wasn't suppose to exist?"

"She never was to exist at all…." Theodore corrected.

Akihiko shook his fist, "Do you expect us to believe that!"

"_**Yes,"**_ Theodore said strongly but firmly on his answer.

"For there is no other explanation, in why Minato-sama had predicted every event that would happen next…."

"Kh…." Akihiko calmed down a bit as he casted his eyes down, "Kuso…." He cursed, (Kuso [with silent k and u] means: Dammit….}

"Minako-sama, was the other self of Minato-sama…..she appeared because of the wishes everyone made for him to return, such strong wishes that it had made 2 unpredictable results come alive…."

"And that was, for Minato-kun to come back…for a second chance…" Fuuka began to say.

"And for Minako-chan, to come and take his place…" Yukari continued, "So what your trying to say, that Minako-chan's purpose of her existence, was just a replacement! Is that what you're implying! ….I mean, yeah, it makes sense, for Minato to just enjoy the life he never had when he came here, someone had to take his place…..but what about Minako-chan then!" Yukari glared at him, "Doesn't she get a second chance!—What is she! Some kind of clone!"

"Y—Yuka-tan…" Junpei was freaked out by that voice.

"its true right!" Yukari said, "….I didn't see her come back! Unlike Minato who came back, saying that he wanted to changed everything but…..During the final battle, Minako-chan had to face it all by herself, just like how Minato faced DEATH before…..and she had the same end as him…!—But she didn't come back! She didn't get that second chance that Minato had! DOESN'T IT SEEM UNFAIR?"

"Yukari-chan….." Fuuka muttered as everyone looked down.

Theodore didn't, and sighed, "….I too….was not suppose to exist…"

Everyone snapped their eyes to him in attention.

"I appeared in the Velvet Room, because she came into existence…" Theodore said, "..For me to aid the other self of the original Fool Arcana…It was my only purpose, nothing more but an order for me to follow…"

"….." Shinjiro didn't know what to feel right now, and same went with the others that were at first filled with fury.

"But when I came in touch with her…that was when I realized, that…." He begins to smile as he looked down at the pocket watch, "….If it was to serve her….my life would be worth living for…."

Aegis, who has been in her position for that long, had heard this and her eyes widened, remembering that she too had said this to him before Yukari came in from the roof, he was the reason for her to live, and Minako as well, a friend she never had, closer than Yukari and the other members of SEES, they were both the only family that she had.

But for them to disappear,

She wanted to die, for death to take her,

For the promise she told,

Was back then, broken.

But now.

Theodore began to sigh, "….She was not alone, when she fought DEATH," he told them, "She heard your cheers, supporting to her as they gave her strength….and at the final moment, Minato-sama appeared to her and went within her as their personas fused together and was turned into their ultimate personas….then ….with it….a power that no persona could obtain…." He pointed once again to the Great Seal, its golden gates still locked shut as everyone looked at it. "….The Great Seal…was born…from your supports…..for her, or rather, for both of them…."

He placed his hand back at his book, that was tucked under his arm, "For that reason…even Minako-sama would agree…..that her life was worth living…and she had not regret a single thing in her life….nor she would even ask for a second chance." He said with a warm voice, "….Both of them,…never asked to have a second chance…Nor for them, to be forgiven by you all…"

"…." Akihiko's hands clenched hard, as the sound of his black rubber gloves squeaked, indicating that it would tear apart any second, he was right. He felt so angry at her, perhaps, as much as he loved her, anger over come him, about why she didn't give him that same power,

Yukari knew that feeling too, the feeling of him not giving her the same power, for him to look for Aegis, for him, for him to even be with Aegis at the roof in the first place,….she was jealous, angry, furious to him….. that was when she never knew the reason.

Everyone there was guilty of that, even with Shinjiro into why….

….

Everyone looked back at Theodore, who seemed so innocent of all sin, this sin of hatred to her.

"…Now," he began to go on, "…..Going back to the main point….My master had predicted this…..and what he said that they might have went to one of their relative's place…."

"Relatives?" Mitsuru asked, "But…"

"Their parents had brothers and sisters that go married, and one of their seeds, grows one strong plant…" Theodore began to say,

"IN other words?" Shinjiro asked, again, impatiently.

Theodore sighed, "….It means, that one of them, has developed the same Card as they do….the same power as they do…..and like them, he is also a leader of a group of persona users that had over come a great ordeal…."

"…..You mean…" Ken muttered.

"A successor of the cards? The one after Minako-chan, Minato-kun and Aegis-chan?" Fuuka asked.

Theodore nodded, "Precisely….and your roles….are to find them both…"

"Don't joke around, there's no way they'll believe us!" Akihiko said, "…We aren't like them anymore, they might think we're crazy adults….."

"You'll find a way…" Theodore said, "….You all have to be patient into finding that way…."

"…" Chidori began to have an idea, "….I have a question."

"Yes? What is it?" Theodore asked openingly as everyone turned to Chidori,

"Chidori?" Junpei muttered,

"These persona users, how do they train?" She asked him.

Theodore grinned, "They go to the shadow's world…"

Fuuka gasped, "The Shadow World?"

Junpei too was surprised, "What the?—THAT sounds like a name you'll get from a video game!"

"The Shadow World is where Tartarus originated," Mitsuru began to explain to them, "From the time of the explosion…the order of time had been corrupted, a distortion between time and space, that led to the small leak from the Shadow World and ours, which was the Dark Hour….."

"Tartarus, has vanished from your world, but had been rebuild at it's world…" Theodore began to say as everyone's eyes widened, and their faces have gone pale.

"W—what did you say!—T—TARTAR—AH—TARTRUS IS BACK!" Junpei gasped, almost mispronouncing the name one again, never to have that that he would have to say it again.

"No way…!" Ken too was speechless.

"….Of course, it does no harm to your world…..that is, not yet…" Theodore said.

Shinjiro asked, "Whaddaya mean, 'not yet'?"

"Tartarus is towering, taller and taller…." He began to say, "as the tower grows, supernatural cases shall commence among the places that has the closest contact with it's location…..it does not matter if it is day or night, there, when the ordeal comes from a cause, time will stop…..no matter what place it is…."

Everyone paused.

What did he just say?

"You mean, it would be like the Dark Hour….except….!" Fuuka's voice trailed away.

"So it's like the tiny version of Dark Hour!" Junpei snapped, "So everytime something spooky pops out—that would happen! Then what happens to the people when we battle the thing!"

"If you are not going to take responsibilities of your actions…" Theodore continued, "Devastation consequences shall be your reward…."

"..No…" Mitsuru shook her head, "….Don't they get transmogrified?"

"They would…" Theodore nods, "…However, when this Hour comes in,….then all of you, including the cause of the problem, would be transported to the shadow world, to 'IT'S' own model of that place….take it as….like a replica of your world, to their world…..if one road exists in your world, then a road like that of your world, exists in the Shadow World as well…."

"That sort of thing….!" Yukari shook her head,

"Different places are in that shadow world, it is where the other persona users used to train themselves, has also changed, move stronger shadows would appear,…" Theodore explained, "Tartarus is for the meantime, unreachable, only when you have finished the strongest of those places, and not to mention finishing off one of the problems that is related to that place…when you accomplish everything, you are to go into the next step…and that is Tartarus…"

"Oh shit, oh shit dammit!" Junpei said, scared out of his mind, "This is even more troubling! I mean, we only had Tartarus, but now! We have to freakin kick butts a lot more!"

Akihiko though, didn't shook. "So you're saying, finish off the obstacles first before going to the main problem?"

"Akihiko….." Mitsuru and the rest turned to him.

Theodore nodded, "Yes," then he added, "…However, I cannot assist you in recruiting the other persona users…..but I can give you this," he began to smile fondly as he faced Ken, "That young man over there has met them already…"

"M—Me?" Ken pointed to himself, "B—but there's no way I … wait…you mean them!"

Shinjiro began to recall the times of the shrine, "….You mean the kids that had something to do with the murder cases in Yasoinaba?"

"Yasoinaba?" Yukari asked, "That's where Rise-chan! I was planning on spending a vacation there!"

Ken grinned, "I've met Kujikawa-san too!"

Akihiko added, "Not to mention, I too am there for a case…." He began to smile, "This is perfect, now we know who they are….all we have to worry about is on how to convince them that we are telling the truth….."

"_**Well, now you won't have to…"**_ a voice came out from no where, and they turned around to see a girl.

A girl that looked like Minato, but she didn't have that long bangs, and she wore a police cap,

Akihiko knew her, "Shirogane, Naoto?"

"Oh, Mr. Sanada…." Naoto began to great, "We meet, it's a pleasure to meet everyone here…"

Everyone was going out of their minds,

"Wait, wait-wait-wait-wait-wait-WAAAIIIIT!~!" Junpei was already losing it, "What the?—what's going on here!"

Naoto smiled, "….I am one of the relatives….of the 2 most important persons you know so well…"

"You…!" Yukari gasped,

"Don't get me wrong, I, do not posses the same power…." Naoto shook her head as she placed her hand on her hips, "Our Leader has…."

"I don't get this…!" Ken was having a headache.

"Allow me to explain," She said, "…..I have looked into some old records….that my parents were also distant cousins of our Leader….which is named Souji Seta…Souji-sempai's parents….happens to be the siblings of Minato-sempai and Minako-sempai's father….."

Alright.

Everyone just froze.

Let's all jus-

"WHAAAAAT?" Junpei snapped, having a even bigger head ache as Ken.

"I know this sounds unbelievable, but that young lady is telling the truth…." Theodore nodded, "You can see the connection…..Naoto Shirogane, is like the splitting image of Minato-sama…..and also, what happened to her parents are also the same…..and for her not to have the power, but just a persona, it would be none other than someone else….but one of her close relatives, which is Souji Seta,…..who is now being served by my elder sister, Margaret…"

"…Correct." Naoto nodded,

"You seem calm about this…" Mitsuru began to say, "…..Why is it?"

Naoto faced her, "….It is because, Souji-sempai had contacted me…..and told me that he'll be coming back…..of course he contacted Yukiko-sempai, Chie-sempai, Kanji-kun and Rise-chan as well,…When we talked over the phone, one of his parents interrupted and talked with me….only then to realize that his mother's voice sounded familiar, and her last name, was that of my father's name…." she continued with a gesture, "It turns out that my father's last name, and Souji's mother's last name were the same, and it ended up that they were actually cousins, my mother had no relation though…and so Souji's mother was my father's cousin, and Souji's father was the younger brother of the father of Minako-sempai and Minato-sempai…."

"This is all just surprising," Mitsuru was almost speechless.

Naoto chuckled, "Believe me, I almost doubted myself, until a mysterious door appeared, and there appear a elder young woman, she was clad in blue, and had blonde hair…." She pointed to Theodore, "I assume it was your elder sister Margaret, correct?"

Theodore nodded with a smile, "Just to be expected, by a Detective Sleuth…"

"Thank you," Naoto smiled, "As I was saying, when I've met her, that was when she explained to me about you guys….and everything that happened…..Long story short, there's no need for explanation of telling me who you are….When she disappeared, I merely thought of this as a figment of my imagination, or a dream of mine since I was terribly tired that they…Till I met and heard able Ken Amada, who was a transfer student…..then he Yosuke-sempai and Chie-sempai along with Yukiko-sempai had befriended him, I recall that I heard he was originally from Gekkoukan Highschool….."

Ken smiled, "I see….so I take it that this is when you start digging into the files?"

"Yes," Naoto nodded, "I too have noticed the sudden Chief of Police from Ayanagi City that came here to investigate on the case I was rudely restricted from…"

"Well, I did see you around there…." Akihiko grinned as she nodded.

"I was able to look through the profiles, and notice something odd…."

"Odd?" Mitsuru asked.

"Yes, odd…" Naoto followed, "The thing is that….you guys both have some background that didn't make sense, like the school you used to go to was by the Kirijo Group, which I took note, was a mysterious group under some investigation, however, could be touched by the police, and next. Was the back ground of Ayanagi, that had Reverse Cases and a syndrome related to an ailment that had once had in our place a year ago,….the Apathy Syndrome, and also ones affected it. Not only Ayanagi City, but Iwatodai Port Island as well, every time the Full Moon came closer, the series of the victims increased, then rapidly decreased when it had ended…Both unexplainable situations that we all can relate that sent the investigators baffled….And so I placed them all together,….and it all make sense…."

Naoto began to show a card in her pocket, that was similar to a persona card, which it was, "…..Persona….." she began to cover one eye with it, "You all had them too….am I correct?"

Everyone was in silent,

"….What's wrong?" Naoto asked.

"…..I did had them." Junpei said, "Well…you can say…."

"We can't bring ourselves to summon them once more," Mitsuru said honestly, "Our style of methods, is….is like suicide in a form."

"I see," Naoto shook her head, "However, that is not an excuse in why you can't try…."

"…Naoto-kun…" Fuuka muttered as they looked at her,

"It's been a year too since we've summon our personas," Naoto also said then her eyes were casted down, "Because we saw no purpose on summoning them….When I told the guys about this, they couldn't believe me….saying I missed 'Sensei' too much…"

"….." Shinjiro didn't answer to that.

But then Naoto shook her head, "We are now on the same boat….Whether it is your choice, I am willing to fight along side with you all…"

Everyone looked at each other, a bit troubled, but they grinned as they agreed and nodded,

"Why don't you all try to summon your personas here?" Theodore advice them to, "You've once fought the Human Malice didn't you?..."

"He has a point there…" Yukari began to smile, "Alright! I won't run away this time!"

"Yes," a voice came out as they turned to see Aegis, finally pulling herself together, then she got herself ready, _**"For this purpose….I will do it!"**_ then she began a summon as blue smoke surrounded her, **"ATHENA!"** she extended her arms as her head looked up, a sound of glass breaking echoed as light emanated from her.

At first they thought nothing was coming, but then, the began to see the end of a skirt appearing, and soon, Athena had appeared before them, her shield rotating till the circular part appear infront with her, and the spear preparing, it looked like it was about to charge, but it had disappeared.

"It came out!" Fuuka and Junpei cheered at the same time,

Then they saw Aegis dropped to her knees,

"AEGIS!" Yukari screamed, but she saw her getting back up before she ran to her.

Aegis panted as she tried to stand straight, "…I'm alright" she said a smile.

Akihiko too got his gun, as Naoto wondered what he was going to do.

"Alright…" Akihiko began to say as blue smoke surrounded him, and to Naoto's surprise,….. _**"My turn…!"**_ Akihiko said strongly as he pointed the gun to his fore head.

"Wait!" Naoto called out.

"_**CAESAR!" **_Akihiko cried out as he pulled the trigger, his feet screeched the invisible surface as he stood there, and there that came about above him, was a silver knight, with a globe being held with it's left hand, and a long sword to his right.

It began to pull it's sword up as it took one step to attack, but soon disappeared.

"Gh…!" Akihiko gasped as he dropped to one knee, before anyone went near him, he stood back right up, "Phew…..It just felt like I got worn out from an 100 round boxing match…" he joked as he grinned as well. "I'm alright." He added.

Everyone looked at each other, and nodded,

Yukari held up her evoker to her fore head and panted heavily, "…." _Damn, this feels like the time I was up at the roof then…!_ **"….I—Isis!"** and then she pulled the trigger, as an Egyptian deity appeared and the big red oval gem began to glow as it's wings flapped and soon disappeared, Yukari limped as she held her fore head, "Phew….!"

Everyone turned their heads to see who was next, it was Fuuka now,

"A—Alright then…!" Fuuka began to nod as she placed the Evoker at the side of her head. **"I—Iona!"** she called out as she pulled the trigger and the blue smoke whooshed as a beautiful persona appeared above her, and she was inside a protective area that represented the skirt of it's crimson red dress, and the wings at it's back was a peacock design. And soon. It had disappeared as it extended it's arms and looked up.

She panted as the gun fell from her hand, and smiled wryly, "….That was tiring…~" Yukari patted her back as she came to her side, also panting as they both begin to feel normal once again.

Next, it was Mitsuru, she held out her evoker and placed it at the side of her head.

"**Artemisia!" ** she summoned at once as her persona came out just like the rest, extending the chain it wielded as it disappeared, "Kh…!" Mitsuru held her shoulder as she fell to one shoulder, only to be helped by Naoto and the other two girls and including Aegis.

"Alright!" Junpei began to feel pumped up, "Looks like it's my turn!" he got his evoker up, looking way too jolly, "It's on!" he grinned, "Come on out!-**Trismegistus!"**

Then Junpei's persona too came out, as the resulted of Chidori's and Junpei's Persona fusion.

Chidori smiled as she looked at the result of the fusion of their personas, "….."

Sooner or later, Junpei's persona also vanishes, making him completely dizzy, "Ooo—Oooh booy…~!" he gasped as his head spun, and fell flat to the ground.

"J—Junpei!" Chidori gasped as she knelt beside him, but Junpei just chuckled.

"Hey, hey I'm alright Chidorita!" Junpei gave a wry thumbs up to her, "Phew, your right…dammit, I feel so exhausted!"

Ken smiled, "In that case, watch this…!" He began to point to his fore head and bent down, **"Kala-Nemi!" **glass shattering sound echoed as Ken's persona too came out, and just like everyone else, it disappeared, leaving Ken panting. "W—woah…..~"

Then everyone faced the one who was the last to go,

"What?" Shinjiro glared at all of them, then he grunted, taking the evoker from the hostler he had hidden in his jacket, "Alright, alright…." He sighed, then a smirk came out from his face, "You ready for this…?" then he held his head high and pointed the gun to his head. **"CASTOR….!"**

The twin of Polydeuces came out with a horse, and gave out a loud roar, something didn't look right, it still wasn't coming back in.

"K—kh….!" Shinjiro gasped as he held his head, "Da—dammit!—Shit!-EVERYONE GET AWAY!" her growled as the persona went wild.

"UAAAAH!" Fuuka gasped as Yukari pulled her away before it began to hit her, it was roaring wildly.

"Dammit…..It's been 7 years since Shinji took suppressants…..!" Akihiko remembered, "Even if he's not taking them anymore…!"

"Akihiko—WATCH OUT!" Mitsuru called out as the silverette looked up to see the Castor about to plant an attack to her.

"_**Persona"**_ a husky voice came out as something deflected the attack and sent Castor back, vanishing back into Shinjiro.

Akihiko turned to see a familiar persona, where have he seen it before? It was.

"That was dangerous, wasn't it?" Theodore smiled as everyone turned to see the compendium open, and him holding out a card in his hand. "That was Skatty….one of Minako-sama's personas…"

"You can use their personas too?" Mitsuru asked.

"I own the compendium in which keeps the personas they've fused and stored…" Theodore seemed to be proud of that.

"Sempai!" Yukari called out as they all ran to Shinjiro, who was on one knee and panting a lot.

"I'm fine…" Shinjiro muttered as he jerked his arm back, "…You okay Aki?"

"Not a scratch…you?" Akihiko grinned as he pulled his best friend up by the bicep.

"Don't joke around…I'm fine," Shinjiro said as he regained his balance, "…Turns out Castor panicked…"

"How do you know that Sempai?" Fuuka asked him.

He just gave her an annoying look, "Ain't it obvious?—Since it's my persona, I can tell what it's thinking…"

"Woah…I never thought of it that way…" Yukari was amazed by that.

"So that is….when a persona is uncontrollable?" Naoto assumed as she approached them,

Mitsuru stepped in, "Yes….but don't worry….it happens, but not all the time," She grinned, "Our friend here is tougher than his persona, so I doubt it would happen again."

"Mitsuru-san…." Ken muttered, wondering if she's asking Shinjiro to control it better, or if she's just trying to cheer him up.

The second thought was the answer.

"You can bet on that," Shinjiro smirked as he placed the Evoker back to it's hostler, "I was just caught off guard….I'll beat the shit out of Castor the next time he does that to me…"

Everyone began to laugh at what he said, although Shinjiro had no idea what the fuck was so funny.

"So, aren't you going to try?" Akihiko turned to Naoto as they looked back at her.

"Well, alright then…" Naoto grinned as the card disappeared from her hand,

She pulled her gun out as she took a step back, facing to the left and then they could see her card coming down slowly. **"All yours…Sakuna Hikona!" **her head moved to look at it as her arm motioned as well, pointing her gun accurately to the card, she pulled the trigger and the card shattered as blue smoke came around her, appearing a small robot like figure that flew around like a fairy and soon disappeared. "Ugh…..!" Naoto fell to both of her knees, and her arms down as well.

"Naoto-san!" Fuuka and Yukari gasped as they ran towards her,

"W—Well…" she said through gasps, "….So this is how you would feel….if you haven't summoned your persona in a long time….!"

Junpei was still on the floor, giving a thumbs up, "You got that right girl!"

"Naoto-san looks extremely tired….than all of us…!" Yukari noticed as Naoto was still trying to catch her breath.

"The effects are different from adults and those below them…" Theodore began to explain as his compendium shut closed. "Since adults have higher stamina, they can endure longer than the ones younger of them, …..and it seems all of you are now able to summon your personas….." he smiled, "….And you all doubted it would happen…"

Everyone looked at Theodore, then back down.

Theodore continued, "Personas….are just a part of your soul, if you do not believe in them, not believing of them appearing or heeding to your call, they won't appear….you must all remember that…"

"He's right…" Mitsuru nodded, as she turned to the recovering members, "…All that we have to do, is just believe we can do it…"

"Yeah," Yukari smiled, "Besides, we've done this numerous of times before!"

"Maybe it didn't work when we tried to do it alone…" Ken began to add. "But doing it with everyone here….somehow makes it work too, kind of like a reunion…"

Junpei swinged his body strength up, to sit down. "Yeah! Kinda like a Persona reunion party, except without sushi! Oh man, I could sure use some of those right now!" then he realized that there was only one person who didn't summon, "Chidori?—Why don't you try to call out your persona…?"

Everyone looked at the couple, as Chidori just smiled.

"It's because Medea is with you now…." Chidori told him, "….So I do not have her within me anymore…"

"Hmm, well you do have a point there…" Junpei scratched his head, "….Sorry,…"

"Sorry?" Chidori asked.

"Medea was your best buddy huh?" Junpei faced her, "For Hermes to fuse up with her…..you must feel pretty empty inside…right?"

"….." Chidori didn't answer as everyone was filled with silence.

"…Chidori-san…" Fuuka said worriedly as everyone too felt discomfort.

But she shook her head, "I don't mind…" she smiled, "Since I now have a family….."

"…Chidori…" Junpei blushed as he grinned, "Well! you got that right…!"

Then weirdly enough, the mood lightened up a bit.

Naoto was finally regaining her strength back, "I—I should contact the others…"

But exhaustion was still in her tone,

Akihiko shook her head, "Not like that your not…" He told her, "…Everyone's tired too, so let's just call it a day and head back…"

"Actually, it's been already 2 days,"

"Right, let's just call it a-WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Akihiko looked back at Theodore who was just smiling.

"But it's only been 2 hours!" Junpei yelled out until he finally remembered something, "Oh shoot! Hana-chan~~! She's going to starve~!"

"That is why you all must return at once," Theodore said, "However no worries, one of my sisters are they to take care of her in the meantime" he smiled at that.

While everyone went pale.

The Velvet Room's Assistants….Sisters…

BABY—SITTING?

++++++++++++++Meanwhile/Japan/Osaka++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I see, I believe that you musn't give her too much sweets, Elizabeth." Margaret simply put as she sat on their sofa, watching the little girl twirl around and all dizzy,

She kept on smiling as Elizabeth tired to catch her, but Hanako kept on running away,

"Oh my," Elizabeth gasped, as she tried to jump on to Hanako for her not to go, but ended up missing and falling on the floor, "…This must be, 'Sugar Rush' that I have heard about, indeed, it is very enjoyable if you are the one's who experienced it…..but for the one to take responsibility of the person with Sugar Rush….It could be quite troublesome, indeed…" Elizabeth stated when she stood up and smiles, "…Perhaps, I should have a go as well…"

"I rather for you not to," Margaret shook her head as Hanako ran by her and tripped on her feet, "Oh dear…." She began to pick her up and place her on her lap, "…..This little human seems to be tired…."

"For her to be panting that much, it is most likely, since she ran all over this beautiful mansion…." Elizabeth nodded as she sat beside her older sister,

Margaret closely looked into those brown eyes of Hanako, and tilted her head slightly as Hanako smiled and tugged her hair a bit, which she seems to not mind at all,

"….This young lady has also, a potential…" Margaret says as she looked at the little girl, "…..Hmm…"

Elizabeth too looked at the young toddler, and smiled, "You are right sister…..but she's far to young on awakening it…Perhaps, she may be our next guest at the velvet room?"

However, Margaret shook her head, "Not this one, that is what I reassure you…..The bloodline of the guests who came to the Velvet Room is not within this one…..However she seems to have a fascinating skill within her….."

"….I see, most interesting," Elizabeth nodded as she began to get something in her pocket,

"What are you giving her?" Margaret asked.

"For young ones like those to pique your interest, she must be special, sister…" Elizabeth said as she took out a pendant with a sapphire stuck inside a silver web, the web was the design, but it was all on a silver ring hanging from a silver chain that seems unbreakable.

"The Ring of Serenity….?" Margaret said as she looked at what Elizabeth held,

"Yes, it is a ring from the persona Fortuna, apparently, this ring has a huge amount of luck, but also holds an interesting ability of even teleportation…." Elizabeth smiled, "Since we may never have this rare chance, on what human calls this task, 'Baby-sitting', it would be best if we gave a momentum to our dear young princess," Elizabeth said that as she smiled at Hanako's dizzy face.

Margaret gave it some thought, till she nodded, "…It may provide some help in the future…" she smiled, "Very well then, I shall allow this to partake…"

"Here you go, Hanako-sama," Elizabeth smiled as she broke the chain and placed it around Hanako, and in no time, the chain went back together,

Hanako though just smiled as she swing her arms around, until slowly she felt really tired,

"Oh dear, she is running out of energy," Elizabeth said, "This isn't good, I heard if babies run out of energy, they might become sick. Perhaps I ought to give her some more sugar."

"Or perhaps she needs to rest," Margaret corrected.

However…

…Elizabeth wasn't listening.

"I believe they still have some chocolates in the fridge and some ice cream….I hear that they have high sugar content, that would charge her up…!"

She even sounds excited as she ran to the kitchen.

Margaret sweat dropped, "….Honestly, my sister is as just as energetic as Hanako-sama…"

+++++++++++++++++++++Back to the S.E.E.S.++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Brrrr~~!" Junpei shivered, and the same thing happened to Chidori,

"What's wrong, Junpei?" Yukari asked,

"Huh?—Oh nothing, it's just…" Junpei went pale, "I felt like something BAAAD is going to happen…."

"I have to agree…." Chidori nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, if I am correct," Theodore stated, "That must be a phenomenon called, 'Parent's intuition', or rather, 'parent senses' I've heard from watching Television with my pasted trips with Minako-sama…."

Everyone sighed as a sweat dropped appeared on their heads,

"Can we go home now…?" Junpei groaned, "I'm worried about our poor little princess with those two chicks around…."

"Ah, wait," Fuuka began to say, "….But how will we meet your group, Shirogane-chan?"

"Please, just call me Naoto," Naoto smiled, then she nodded her head, "I will make plans for a meeting….I assume by the time we will come back, we would be at the last places we were before coming here,….so most of you might be at other places…."

"You're right about that Naoto," Mitsuru nodded, "I and Yamagishi are in England now….sadly enough, I am not sure if we should leave since the Apathy Syndrome has got one of it's victims from within that vicinity,"

Fuuka nodded, "Yes that's right," then a worried look came to her face, "If we leave England, then the Apathy Syndrome…."

Theodore shook his head, "No, the Apathy Syndrome victims won't be released by it until the problems coming from one source would disappear," then he tucked his book under his arm and checked the time once again, "…It would be pointless to stay in a place that you can't do anything at all,….So rather for you all to be in one place and work together, since the goal is all but the same…"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Akihiko began to say, "He has a point there….the problems in Yasoinaba, so why go to another place when it's already there?"

Shinjiro nodded, "Aki's got a point, so don't waste your time…"

Mitsuru begins to smile, "In that case, I finally be able to fight along side with you all without any delay,"

Fuuka smiled as well as she nod her head, "…At last, we can all meet be together like the old times, ah, but how about Shiro-chan?"

Naoto asked, "Shiro-chan'?"

"Oh, he's one of the pups that another S.E.E.S. member had…" Yukari answered and Naoto's eyes widened, "A—Ah, well, that member of ours is named Koromaru, and he's a dog…."

"Amazing, I never knew a dog would have a persona…!" Naoto said, completely astonished as she observed, "An android, and now a loyal canine…..Is he still around?"

Then their faces began to show hints of sadness as Fuuka answered that,

"Koromaru was too old now, and the only pup left to him was Shiromaru," Fuuka began to giggle, "But at times, we get confused with them, because Shiro-chan looks so much like Koro-chan,"

Naoto asked, "Does this dog have a persona?"

"We can't say for sure yet," Akihiko answered next, "We haven't seen it come out yet…..But there are high chances that he does….besides, that proves that everyone has a persona."

Junpei grinned, "Yeah, remember the time during the Dark Hour?—Koro-chan awakened his persona by the shrine, he's one loyal dog…."

Again, Naoto was fascinated, "So, all of you can summon your personas, outside as well?"

"Well, not exactly," Mitsuru shook her head, "Our situations are different from yours,…..and since Dark Hour is like the Shadow world leaking into ours, maybe that gave us the edge one summoning them anywhere, as long as it is still the Dark Hour….."

"Interesting…." Naoto nodded as she began to think about it, until she felt her head ache coming back.

Aegis smiled, "You look tired, we should call it a day,"

Everyone turned to Aegis and agreed to that,

"Yeah, I'm worried about Hana-chan…..and our house being upside down…." Junpei added to that as he sighed, not sure if he was excited or horrified,

"If I may ask, who is 'Hana-chan'?" Naoto asked him,

Chidori was the one who answered this time, "….She is our child…"

Naoto's eyes widened, "I—I see…..Congratulations…!"

Junpei was proud of that fact, "Heheh, I'll let you play with her sometime Naoto-chan, she's the cutest thing in the world! Just you wait for that~!"

Naoto smiled as she closed her eyes momentarily, "I most certainly will, Junpei-san…"

Then she began to remember, "Now, going back to the point….as all of you guys would come in Inaba, please contact me if you are ready, and I'll call everyone to the Food Court of Junes…."

Mitsuru nodded, "Understood….in the meantime, you may contact me," and in no time, she and Naoto began to exchange numbers.

Ken stretched as he yawned, "…We're finally heading back…."

Shinjiro groaned, "You got that right—My head freakin' hurts,"

"Well, we just summoned our personas, and not to mention almost gotten killed by one, and standing his all day screaming, yelling, and crying…." Akihiko grinned to his best friend.

Shinjiro recoiled, "That was not my fault—and what do you mean 'crying' huh Aki?"

"I didn't say it was you, Shinji" Akihiko smirked as Ken moved back slowly, feeling the high tension from the glares of the two best friends.

"Oh by the way Naoto-chan," Yukari called out to her, "How did you come here?—I mean, for you to suddenly appear….out of the blue?"

Naoto put her phone back to her pocket, "I was brought here with Theodore-san before you all arrived, but before that, he abruptly appeared in my room and woke me up, then explained, and without for me to say a single word, I was brought to a Velvet Room, and I was brought her," She sighed at the memory of that young man seeing her in her pajamas, it was embarrassing, even for the Detective Prince.

"Please excuse my lack of courtesy then," Theodore bowed slightly, "But there was just simply no time to waste, my master has a tight schedule, and now…without anymore questions, please gather around so that we may return…"

Everyone looked at each other as the group did gather around infront of Theodore,

Theodore looked at them and nodded,

He turned around and began to snap his fingers,

Right in an instant, the Velvet Room's door flashed before them.

Theodore opened the door as he placed one hand on his chest and bowed like a gentleman.

"Ladies first," He smiled, which made some of the girls in the group heat up,

Naoto, then Fuuka, Yukari, Mitsuru then Aegis went inside of the door, Chidori wanted to go in together with Junpei, so Junpei had to be first as they held hands going within the door,

Shinjiro paused, "Oy, how do I know this isn't some kind of trick into beating the shit out of us?"

"Because I would have no obligation to do that." Theodore answered, still smiling, "Otherwise, if I would….I would have let your persona kill your best friends, and I would have killed all of you as well."

"Tch." Shinjiro cursed as he glared at Theodore,

"Shinji, just let it go…!" Akihiko placed his hand on his shoulder, but Shinjiro shrugged it off.

Ken sighed, "Come on, let's just get going…" Shinjiro sighed as he nodded without any other complaints as he followed behind Ken,

Akihiko walked towards the door, only to stop before entering the bright light,

"…If you said was true then," Akihiko turned his head to look at Theodore, "…was Shin Kanzato one of your guests?"

Theodore shook his head, "Unfortunately no, it is because he wasn't brought to the Velvet Room, only to have met my master by the corner of the street, and for them to meet in a dream…" then he thought about it again, "However, I can never say for sure…."

"I see…." Akihiko looked down at his feet, "…..So, Minako and Minato must be with the other Fool Arcana user like them, am I right?"

"Yes, just as you've said." Theodore nodded.

"So she-"

"Unfortunately, I cannot hold this door forever…" Theodore halted him, "…You must go in now, or stay here….."

"….Yeah, sorry about that." He turned his head to the light.

"Rest assured," Theodore smiles, "….You will meet once again, reunited…."

"?" Akihiko blushed, as if Theodore had read his thoughts.

"You longed for her, don't you?" Theodore continued, "Unfortunately, you are not the only one, so please keep her close, at all times…"

"…" Akihiko looked at Theodore for the last time, till he finally went in the light.

Theodore was smiling when he was there, and once everyone was gone, and he was left, a frown began to show in his face, "….So that is…." He began to frown, "…..Minako-sama's lover….." somehow within him, he felt a sudden sting of pain,

"…What is this…?" he shook it off as he looked at the Great Seal, and the human like statue there, "…" he looked at the watch, the pocket watch he had, and remembered the times Minako had given him to that at Christmas, it is because Theodore would always bring her back late, and would summon her to the Velvet Room at the worst possible timings.

He chuckled at the memories of that, as he entered the door, and the door locked shut.

Disappearing from that place.

And as the Great Seal still held on,

+++++++++++++++++++Tokyo/Evening+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Souji lay at rest in his bed, at his own room back in his house at Tokyo, it was raining outside, heavily raining, and it just struck midnight.

But nothing appeared on the T.V.

"_**Sou-kun…"**_

"….Uhhhmph…" Souji began to clench onto his blanket, as if he was having a bad dream, but it wasn't at all bad.

"_**Sou-kun…!"**_

A female voice called out to him,

"_**Souji…"**_

This time, it was a firm but calm male's voice.

Both so very familiar to him,

From the T.V. across his room, something began to ripple,

_**"Souji….!"**_

"Uhh….?" Souji was now half awake, as he tried to regain some sleep.

Till he suddenly heard something from the T.V. a static channel,

His eyes widened as he jumped out from bed and saw it again,

A T.V. channel he never knew he'll face ever again, "…..How could this….?"

"_**Sou-kun…!"**_

His eyes widened, "That voice…" it was too familiar for him, _There's only one person, who ever called me by that nick name…!_

He stood up and looked at the television screen, waiting for something to show up, but then, the ripples began to grow in numbers, and rapidly increasing, till the screen turned white and black squares came showing, like the image he would see when he entered the T.V.

When he looked closer, something popped out,

…

It was a hand.

"…."

a…

"UAAAAAAH!' Souji screamed as he dropped to the floor, the hand was now moving! "W—What the?"

Then something else was weird, the hand was glowing a bright color, and then, something else came in, a body, a glowing body with blue short hair,

He knew at an instant who it was, "M—Minato!" he quickly grabbed him before he would fall down, and placed him on the floor,

He thought it was the young teenaged Minato, only to find out that he was so damn heavy, he ended up dropping him abruptly to the floor because he couldn't carry him.

*THUMP!*

"S—Sorry…." Souji said, one eye closed when he knew that was very painful.

It took him some time to notice that had nothing on,

Then something else came up, there was another hand, and before he knew, it another body came out from the T.V. at the same manner,

Souji had no idea what the hell was going on, but he grabbed her and placed her on the bed,

He quickly remembered her looks, "No way….Minako…!" then he noticed the light glowing out from their bodies,

And he remembered,

If Minato wasn't wearing anything, then….

Souji quickly covered Minako's body with his blanket before the light from her body disappeared, and they all returned to normal.

He sighed, it was a good thing he didn't see anything, or else he'll never be able to think straight for a year.

Yes,

For a year.

Souji went to the closet and took out his futon, for Minato to lay on, and he also covered him with its blanket,

When both were covered, Souji sat down and scratched his head, "….Alright…what is the hell…?" he looked at his arm, and hesitated but, "OW!" he tried pinching himself, but he was awake, this wasn't a dream.

But man, that was scary, and it still is for him.

Souji kind of remembered a movie he watched with one of his classmates, entitled the 'Ring', when someone comes out of your television.

He now knows how the character feels like, it was a good thing his T.V. wasn't as small as the one back in Inaba,

It was also a good thing, that his parents are still at work by this time, or else they would have been rushing in like when he was back at Inaba and Nanako would ask what happened.

"…Ah…" Souji began to think, talking about Inaba, he should tell this to them, and that's what he did at the next 2 hours, and he's now very, VERY sleepy.

It wasn't long before someone replied to him, and he was surprised to find Naoto up this late,

That is,

The even bigger surprise,

Was the message.

"….." Souji looked at the clock again, and slapping his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming, because everything was happening so damn fast, but reading his message, it kind of makes sense to him now.

_So when Margaret told me, that she'll find a way to release the boy with blue hair and the girl with red hair, she meant Minato and Minako,…But…Who's Theodore?..._ his back leaned on the chair as he read the e-mail some more, _…The S.E.E.S. huh?...Back when I was still in grade school, Minato and Minako would send me some e-mails on how they were doing,…I think it was during April,…_ he scratched his head and sighed, _ And I thought that I was the only one to be experiencing this…To think Minato and Minako had it harder than us…_ He turned his chair to look at now, the 2 young adults in his room, sleeping soundly, _…So The Great Seal, was real…and to think that our bloodline had some connection with the lines of multiple persona-users…. If I would think about it calmly, it all makes sense now…_

Souji began to look at the screen first, the side of his head leaning on his wrists, he decided to send this all to the members of the Seekers of Truth, or to his friends, his girlfriend Yukiko, his best friend Yosuke, Chie, Rise and Kanji.

But another message popped out, it was from Naoto again.

**I shall be responsible for the explanation to all of them, please do not hurry,**

**I am glad to hear that Sempai, so Minato-san and Minako-san are now with you, that's now reassuring,**

**It is urgent that we would all meet back here at Inaba, the S.E.E.S. members are just preparing on moving here with all of us.**

**I apologize for this time of day, but it seems an ordeal has came back to us once more.**

**However we will shall be awaiting for your arrival, Souji-sempai….**

Souji was somehow afraid of Naoto right now, she looks like that she's more, well,…..Leader oriented than he is,

Then again,

She is the Detective Prince,

So it would just be expected from her,

"M—Mmmphh…"

"?" Souji turned his chair to see the first one to wake up, "….You're finally awake…"

Eyes slowly opened as the older Wild Card wielder {Let's just call them that besides the Fool Arcana blah, blah} sat up slowly, his white yellowish skin bare, it wasn't glowing madly as before like awhile ago, and his body seemed to be back to normal.

"…." Minato raised his head up, and blinked, then he turned his soft silver glazed blue eyes to a silver eyes young teen who was seated by the study desk. "…..?—Souji….?"

Souji just smiled as a small sigh escaped from his nose, "….Morning,….long time no see…."

Minato looked at him with a sleepy face, not answering, "….."

Then they heard a sound.

*Grumble* *Grumble* *Grumble*

Souji's eyes widened as he looked at Minato holding his stomach, and falling back to the bed, "…So…hungry…..going….to…die~…."

Souji just let out a chuckle as he sweat dropped, "You guys came in my room a weird way," he said as he stood up and begins to approach the closet, until he found some clothes for him to wear, he threw it to Minato. "Here…"

"…" Minato just looked at the clothes landing on his face, and fell back on the bed.

Souji sighed, he looks like he's all matured, but he's still the teenaged Minato inside, who's just like a child at times.

Souji began to go back to his closet to find anything for Minako, but up to no avail,

"Wait here alright?—Don't leave this room, I'll get one of my aunt's clothes back at the guest room…." And with that, Souji left the room, leaving the whole place quiet.

Minato removed the clothes from his face and began to change, now wearing a long sleeved formal white shirt and long black pants, he still sat on the futon, looking around.

This room almost reminded him of the dorm room, except, this was bigger.

Then he began to remember, where was his other self?

"…Minako…?" He began to move his head around, until his eyes rested on the face sleeping on the bed next to him, her whole body was covered with the blankets, and she had pillows on her body as well, Minato sweat dropped, even if they were related, Souji was making sure that she was 'concealed', I mean, just look at it! _She looks like a caterpillar…._ Minato had stated in his mind.

"M-mmmmhhmph…." A sound from the young beauty began, as her eyes opened slowly, her red eyes slightly glowing from the light as she woke up. "….?"

Minato and her locked as they looked at her, both had nothing to say.

A smile emerged from her face, and Minato smiled as well,

"…..We're back…aren't we….?" Minako muttered softly, her voice sounding a bit of a child, even there was a hint of maturity in it.

Minato just nodded, being the silent type as he is, he smiled at her, and only that.

+++++++++++++++++In the guest room+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Let's see….nope…nope….nope….." Souji threw out all the clothes he could get his hands on, but nothing seemed to be working, till he felt something, something weird, and heard a weird sound.

He turned, but no one was there, and he found, properly folded on the floor, was a silver colored moonlight dress, it was good for a being a summer dress, and the fabric was silky, Souji looked at it, only to find a black feathers around it,

He looked at the windows, it was raining that time, so no ravens nor crows would be in….

"…?" Souji looked at the dress as he unfolded it, it looked like a summer dress, that almost resembled Aegis's sky blue summer dress, it had a very short ruffle sleeves, just almost like Fuuka's summer dress too, but it was extremely beautiful, as if it never came from this world.

"Where did this….?" He wondered, he never saw a dress like this before, his mom nor her aunt or anyone who had visited this place would have a dress like this, he looked down at the ends of the skirt, and small ruffles was also there, and the dress had a breathable texture-What the…..

Souji scratched his head and sighed, _I am starting to sound like Kanji…!_ He gave out a mental yell.

He folded it again, and looked around, as if he felt someone looking at him.

"_**Give her that"**_

"!" Souji's eyes widened as he turned to see who was whispering in his ear, but all was left, was black feathers falling to the floor. "….Who's there…!" he looked around again, but again, no one was there to answer at all.

Is he imagining things?

Well, the shock of the impact of information that came down from Naoto, and his closest cousins to appear out of his T.V. after being released from the Great Seal, and everything, must have made him mad or something.

He sighed, "Why does weird things always happens to me….?"

"Hey, it happens to me as well…" a voice came out from the door, as Souji turned around to see Minato in his clothes, "…Is that for Mina?" he asked simply,

"Yeah,…it's weird, how it popped out of no where with these black feathers," Souji scratched his head, "It's like watching something from a movie…..Ugh, I have to stop watching television these days."

"Black feathers…?" Minato looked down and saw what he meant, but he wasn't surprise, those feathers were too familiar to him. "…Whoever the person is….he was kind…"

"Huh?"

"It's nothing…." Minato shook his head, then he faced him, "Mina's getting cold….we better hurry to get her some under clothes…"

Souji blushed, "B—But…" he didn't really want to get any girl underwear from his mom's drawer or something but…

Minato sighed, "I'll be the one….don't worry, she's me after all…." He looked around.

Souji just now noticed, about Minato's voice was very, "…You're voice changed a bit,"

"What do you mean a bit?"

"Well," Souji shrugged his shoulders, "…I was a kid when you last talked to me, your voice sounded sad and all, but now, it sounds mature and responsible…"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No." Souji said as he walked towards the adult Minato, "How old do you thing you are?"

"Um…." Minato moved his eyes down, "…..How many years has it been since I've sealed away the Nyx…?"

Souji though has no idea, "…I didn't even knew that before Naoto told me,"

"Huh…." Minato looked at him, Souji had a point there, they rarely e-mailed each other because of tight night schedules back then. "….the year then was 2010…..what year is it this time?"

"2017…." Souji replied.

"7 years, huh?" Minato scratched the back of his neck, "…I'll say that…..I'm now, about 23…and if I had another year for my seniors,….they would be about 24….." then he also realized that he came back to the same year twice before Minako appeared, "…Well, if I included the year I came back to repeat…"

"You repeated a year?"

"Not a school year, a YEAR…."

"Oh…."

"Well, I would be also 24…." But he shrugged his shoulders, "….It's confusing as it is…..But I'll stick with 24,….how old are you now Souji?"

"Me?" Souji began to realize that last month was his birthday, "….Ah, well, I'm now 16…"

"You're a Junior now right?"

"Going to be,"

"Good for you then," Minato placed his hand on his head, "….Enjoy it while you can…"

Souji's eyes widened as he looked at the fake smile on Minato's face, he can't hide his eyes, fore surely, when Minato said that, it somehow was so…..

Minato noticed somehow that he had made the air worst around them, "….Hey, you can call me Minato-sempai…"

"Eh?" Souji blinked.

"I've always wanted to be called '-sempai-'…" Minato smiled,

"But I don't think it works in cases like this," Souji sweat dropped,

"Then call him, **Aniki**,"

The two boys turned to see Minako at side of the door, she was wearing a long men's shirt,…but…

Souji blushed, that was HIS shirt.

"Mina, what are you doing out of the bed…?" Minato sighed,

"It's lonely in there, so I wanted to see what took you guys so long…" Minako smiled as she came in the room, "Ah!—Sou-kun…long time no see…!"

"Y—Yeah," Souji blushed as he tried to pull himself together, "….Aniki, huh?" he recalled in what she says,

Minato grinned, "That'll do…."

Souji and Minato both nodded as they smiled at each other,

"Ah, then I'll call Minato, Aniki too!" Minako smiled, "Sou-kun can call me Mina-neesan!"

Souji smiled at her, "Mina's fine, it's what we used to call you when you were younger anyway…."

"Eeeh…..?" Minako pouted,

"Mina-neesan sounds weird Mina," Minato said, "…And your beginning to sound like back when you were just a teen…"

"Hey!" Minako said, as the small Wild Card group begins to laugh together,

Minato and Minako never laughed like this in a long time, not with someone who's blood related to them, and Souji had the same feeling as they all shared a close bond.

Then,

Something happened.

SFX: *Glass shattering*

Everyone's eyes widened, that sound was too familiar to be mistaken,

Did they just create, a bond….!

**SEA**

**XXIII**

They all looked at each other, neither one speaking,

Then, Minako broke the silence, "…It happened…Like when I was with Minato for the first time, the Existence arcana…..and now,"

Minato continued, "The Sea…the 23rd Arcana…"

"…." Souji was rather knew to this, "Well, I never knew that even Wild Card wielders can have social links with other Wild Card wielders…." He smiled, "….It doesn't feel lonely anymore, having to know that you aren't the only ones who know this…."

Minato and Minako looked at each other smiled, then smiled back at Souji as they nodded their heads,

"*Achoo*!" Minako suddenly sneezed as she covered her mouth,

"Oh, here, sorry about that…" Souji said as he bowed a little to apologize, "Ah,….and about your…"

"Don't worry about that, I was able to find your parents' room, ah, that is if you don't mind…"

"No, we were about to g—Well, Aniki was able to go there…" Souji scratched his head.

Minato chuckled, "You're still a kid,….Souji,"

"Shut up," Souji said in embarrassment, "It ain't my fault…."

"Who said it was?" Minato smiled, winning the argument.

"I'll go change then," Minako said as she went out of the room, holding the dress close to her chest as she looked for the bath room,

"Ah, the bath room's to your left side, down the hall!" Souji yelled out,

"Okay!" Minako's voice echoed as her footsteps soon vanishes from sound,

Minato then faced Souji, "…Anyhow, Souji, since you know out situation," Souji faced him and nodded, Minato continued, "…You understand, that we have to go back into battle, although, I'm not forcing you…But as your aniki, I don't want you to get hurt…..since you are younger than as, and also not having the same fate as us….It is your choice if you still want to put your own life on the line once again, and with it, must be your friends as well…."

"Aniki….." Souji muttered.

"We don't want to lose anyone important to us, like before, we saved some lives, but also failed to save others….like family members," Minato casted his eyes down, remembering the failed attempts of both Yukari's and Mitsuru's father,

Back then, when the Chairman had Aegis undercontrol, both fathers came in the scene to protect their daughters,

It was a heroic attempt, a bold move, even with the protective suit, the bullet strayed to the head of Yukari's father when he was about to shoot her first, he died in an instant as Yukari was struck with shock,

While Aegis was hesitating to shoot Mitsuru's father, the Chairman got impatient and began to point the gun from us to him, then with our eyes only to watch was going on,

We saw him pull out a gun and shoot the chairman just as the chairman shot him,

Takeharu Kirijo, was the first to fall from the duel, and then the chairman followed next.

Then what followed after that, was the endless screams and mournings of Yukari and Mitsuru, and with the cries of Aegis who have thought of killing herself for what had happened.

"Even if I were to come back, and even with Minako with me," Minato began to say, unknowingly as tears slowly went down. "…..We can't change what is meant to be done…." He began to say as Souji looked at him sadly,

"Aniki," he only muttered that.

"…Their fathers were meant to die, for the reasons of Yukari's resolution….and for Mitsuru to remember everything at Graduation day…If they didn't die, they might have not remembered anything,…But…for fathers to die, I may never fully comprehend the feeling….for I never was close to my father, nor my mom.." Minato tried to stop crying as he took a deep breath. "….We don't want to make the same mistake…3 times already…..Please Souji," he began to look strongly back at his cousin, "….Tell me…are you willing to come back into this fight…?"

"…." Souji nodded as he grinned, "….Yes,"

"You might die,"

"Even so,"

"Your close ones might die,"

"I will protect them,"

"You will lose things that you never wanted to lose,"

"Then I will protect those things,"

"…."

"…."

"You might mourn, and scream for something, and all hope might be stripped from you,"

"Then" Souji begins to smile again, "I'll hit myself into a pulp and force myself to stand up…."

"…." Minato looked at him, and knew he isn't kidding, he sighed, as he smiled, "….Kids, these days…."

Souji chuckled, "Hey, now you sound like an adult….!" And in no time, they began to laugh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Bath Room++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Let's see…" Minako began to look at herself in the mirror, "These dress is just, so, pretty…!" she smiled as she stood infront of it,

Then her seems to sadden, "….I've changed,….my voice, my looks…" then she looked at her height, "…..Even my height and body, I'm now an adult…" she smiles, "….I never knew I'll see myself as an adult….when Aniki told me about the Nyx…."

She turned around as she saw he dress whoosh, she felt so happy, "…." Then she noticed the black feather stuck at the end of her dress, then her eyes widened, "This belongs to….!" She looked at it closely, as the light shined on the feather, it looked a bit like a mixture of black and midnight blue, and she held it close to her chest and smiled.

"….Ryoji-kun…" she said as she looked for a chain or a string to tie it on the end, for her to make it into a necklace, until she found one at the cabinets and began to make the feather necklace, then she wore it like a lucky charm.

…_I wish you were here too, _she thought to herself, as she looked at the dress, and blushed a bit.

Then she went out of the bathroom and passed the hallways,

Only to stop at picture frames at the table to the hall's right, "Hmm?" she looked at it, and saw Souji when he was younger, together with his family, and she smiled, "Sou-kun's so cute here…" Souji was very small then, his bangs weren't really that long like now, this was when it was still very short, and it showed his fore head, there were bandages on his face as his face showed joy of holding a pup in his arms,

He was on the ground, and was so dirty, Minako can only imagine what happened to him there,

Then she noticed a bandage at the forehead, and blushed, "…He looks like Akihiko-sempai…" having to say her boyfriends first name, she smiled.

She stood up and sighed as she looked down to the pictures,

"…..I wonder…..How's everyone doing, ….right now….?" Minako muttered sadly, "..ah…." then she clapped her hands together and pulled out a picture she had in the pocket,…..she was holding it while she was asleep, grasping and clenching hard to it, it was the last thing she held before falling asleep on the roof with Akihiko, Shinjiro, Minato and Aegis,

She looked at the picture of all of them together,

They were on the sofa, and some where standing behind the sofa, she was seated at the left corner of the sofa, with Minato occupying the opposite side, in the middle, was Fuuka and Ken together with Koromaru,

Behind Minako was Akihiko, and next to him was Shinjiro, behind Minato was Yukari, which followed Mitsuru and her father on to her left, and to his side was Yukari's dad,

In the middle of the standing group was Junpei,

Something funny was in the picture, Junpei could be seen getting punched by Shinjiro's fist, with the back of his hand, Shinjiro had a look of irritation,

Akihiko was looking at the scene in surprise, Minako's mouth was open when she turned her head to look, Fuuka's back was facing the camera when she turned around to see what was going on,

Ken was holding onto Koromaru who almost jumped for the camera man, Minato had a startled expression on his face, while Yukari and Mitsuru looked a bit frantic, both shocked,

Mitsuru's father was looking at the scene, although it was hard to tell his expression, when you can't see his eye, it had an eye patch, but his mouth was slightly open.

Yukari's dad had a worried look as he looked at Junpei, mouth too was slightly opened.

Minako lightly chuckled as she recalled the event.

**_Flash Back_**

"**Alright everyone! Squeeze in!" Junpei yelled out as he jumped excitedly, "To the Sofa!"**

"**Why not the front door?" Fuuka asked.**

"**Well it would be too boring!" Junpei winked, actually, the real reason, since they knew everything, Junpei was preventing of him falling like what happened to the original celebration picture.**

"**It's a load of shit…" Shinjiro muttered as he sighed, **

"**Well, it won't hurt to take one…." Akihiko smiled, "Like a memento, for everyone here…."**

"**Sempai's right Sempai!" Minako smiled as she slapped hard, Shinjiro's back which he almost coughed out and fell off the sofa,**

"**Why you…!" Shinjiro said in annoyance, but Minako just smiled at him in return, which made him blush and recoil, "Geez….." he sighed.**

"**Hmm, a picture huh?" Mitsuru smiled, "What a wonderful idea, Iori…..Everyone, let's gather around in the lounge…"**

"**Oh, but I can't get my picture looking like this," Yukari's dad joked as Yukari smiled, excitedly pulling his arm to the lounge,**

"**Come on Dad!—Hurry or else we'll be left out!" Yukari giggled happily, cheeks flushed with pink.**

"**Okay, okay, I'm coming Yukari," Her father smiled with a slight chuckle,**

"…**." Minato was at his usual quiet self, but he was smiling, as the nostalgic feeling of this came over.**

"**Minato!" Minako called out as she pulled him from leaning against the wall, "Come on! You'll miss out on it!"**

"**Alright…." Minato smiled, "M—Mina—Don't…!" before he said anything, he tripped, **

"**Ah, sorry," Minako sweat dropped as she pulled him to his feet, and she just smiled.**

"**You're too excited," Minato sighed,**

"**Yup! You bet!"**

"**Hah," Minato chuckled, "It's better like that…" and soon he took a seat on the sofa,**

**Minako was still picking up her friends, "Koromaru!" she called out, "Koromaru!—Koro-chan~~!"**

"***BARK!* *BARK!*" Koromaru replied happily as he run down from the stairs,**

**Ken following from behind, he came from his room to return his bag.**

"**What's this? Are we going to take a photo?" Ken asked as he smiled, approaching Minako,**

"**You bet," Akihiko was the one who answered, as everyone gathered around the sofa,**

**When everyone was in their places, this was when it started.**

"**Alright! HERE COMES MY FAMOUS POSE!" Junpei began to place 2 fingers behind Shinjiro's head,**

"**Hey, knock it off…!" Shinjiro said angrily,**

"**Ah, sorry," Junpei sweat drop, recalling that time, he changed to a different tactic, "EVERYONE SQUEEZE IN! COME ON! COME CLOSER TO THE JUNPEI~!"**

"**Why?" both Yukari and Akihiko asked in annoyance,**

"**No fuckin' way Iori," Shinjiro added,**

"**He's rather an eccentric person," Yukari's father added to comment on Junpei's personality,**

"**Yes he is," Mitsuru though was the one who replied to that, as she smiled.**

**Then they heard a beeping sound, "Everyone! It's almost ready!" Fuuka noticed as the camera gave a signal of numbers, of 5 seconds.**

**5.**

"**Oy, Iori, you're too damn close," Shinjiro said, cradling his anger,**

**4.**

"**Well, ain't that fine? Aragaki-san~~?" Junpei seems to be at bliss as he put on a goofy face and a peace sign near his own face.**

**3.**

"**No it ain't…move the fuck away,"**

"**Ahahah, no way sempai!"**

**2.**

"***bark!* *bark*!" Koromaru smelled something and spotted hidden egg rolls in a plastic bag near the camera man, and he tried to break free from Ken's grip,**

"**Ah! Koro-chan! Stay still!" Ken said as his grip was loosening.**

**1.**

***SMACK!* **

"**AH! KORO-CHAN!" **

"**J—JUNPEI-KUN!" **

"**JUNPEI!" **** Yukari**

"**?" **** Minato**

"**J-JUNPEI-KUN!" **** Minako**

"**IORI!" **** Mitsuru**

"**WHAT THE?" ****Akihiko**

"***BARK* *BARK*!" **** Koromaru**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **** Camera man.**

**And with that, the picture came out as everyone looked to see if Junpei was still alive.**

**_End of Flash Back_**

"…...I wonder how's everyone doing…?" Minako sadly smiled down at the picture, as silence drenched her surroundings,

Unknowingly,

In the far corner of the hallway.

Minato was leaning on the wall while Souji was standing beside him, looking at her sadly, then they looked at the floor, no one uttered a word, as silence came for them as well, what was there left to say?

***GASP*! IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**I would also like to thank the ones who reviews my 1****st**** chapter in this story!, **

**I didn't take not on how long it was, till I noticed it was already 12 thousand plus!**

**Oh dear, oh dear.**

**At the picture taking before the night hour, I had to change it to make Shinjiro and Yukari's dad a part of it, and I placed them by the lounge too because I thought it was funnier that way, ^^;**

**And no, Souji didn't see ANYTHING when he put Minako and Minato down,**

**I wanted the S.E.E.S. persona users to summon their personas all at once in one place to make it easier, besides on them having on by one but… somehow why didn't I put it here I wonder? Hmm,…. Well! tell me if something wasn't right or something doesn't add up alright?**

**I didn't really, at first, intended Naoto to be the one to explain everything and to appear, but when I saw a manga panel of a fan, it said there that Naoto was meant to represent Minato in Persona 4, I had this idea of them being related since her situation was very similar,**

**She summons with a gun, (but not to her head), she's at times silent, her parents both died in an accident, and her hair color and eye color was the same as Minato.**

**So I had to make up a plot, which made my head hurt if I wanted to squeeze in Souji's relation,**

**It would be interesting though! If all the passed Wild Card wielders, Persona 1 and 2 were actually related to each other, than that would be really something to think about! 0o0….. I got that idea from looking at a drawing that showed all the main characters, having the protagonist of persona 1 at the front, then the next and the next, all facing side ways, then another version of that pic had Minako in the in between Minato and Souji, she was the only one looking at the camera.**

**It was really a nice pic~!, but I wonder why Aegis didn't show up? Hmm,**

**Anyhow! Please tell me if I bringing in things too fast! AND REVIEWS! PLEASE! ALL FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME~~~~~!**

**Minako: Sou-kun! Your so big now!**

**Souji: Actually, I should say that to you….**

**Minato: -nods-**

**Souji: by the way, Aniki…? Why did you guy appear through my TV?**

**Minato:….-shrugs shoulders-…I'm not sure….**

**Minako: Hmm, maybe because our souls were sealed in the Shadow like world…so…..maybe the only way to come out was going out through a portal…..**

**Minato: If we have knew we can do that when we were back at Junior High…..perhaps we don't need Tartarus by that time,**

**Minako: Or place some food stacks or things into the TV!  
**

**Minato: That would be useful, than having a basement. Our basement turned into the Abyss of Time, if we put our food there, it would get eaten by shadows**

**Souji: You have a point there. But once you're in, you can never get out without Teddie.**

**Minato & Minako: EH!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bonds Of Our Love Ones II

**Blackeclipse: Alright~! Here comes the third chapter~! **

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews you've given me! And I'll take some of your advice! Thanks so much!**

**And I shall repeat again, that SOME sayings here are not from the real Persona, some of it is just what I made up in order for you guys to see how they handled the Answer back then.**

**Oooh, and I think I made a mistake with Souji, he's now a Senior, since a year just passed after Persona 4 had their ordeal in this fanfic SORRY ABOUT THAT! =_=;;**

**Please continue on reading my fanfic! Well~! here is goooooeeessss~~~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any creation of ATLUS or Shin Megami Tensei-sama…if I did, I would have probably have died from extreme shock and excitement….**

**Chapter Three: Bonds of Our Love Ones II**

"…_**..You don't need to save the world to find meaning in life…..All you need is something simple…..Like someone to take care of…" -Aegis**_

"_**Why didn't I see it before?—Even if it were to be slammed directly to my face?-Just shut up!...I know that I miss them…and you have no right to tell me that I don't….there, I said it…happy now?..."**_

_**-Shinjiro Aragaki **_

A orange sky appeared with the horizon, like a painting coming alive from a sunset, this is what Mitsuru could see from her window, as they got their things packed and ready,

"What about Shiro-chan?" Fuuka begins to ask her as Aegis was helping out carrying the things out to the maid, Shiromaru was just there whining, begging to come with them.

Mitsuru shook her head, "I apologize, but I have to leave him with a few caretakers of this house, we can't afford any casualties, even if it's just a dog…"

Shiromaru began to roll on his back, a sign of another please, as he insisted on coming as if he understood so well,

"Sempai, we may not know, but perhaps Shiro-chan too has the potential," Fuuka told her as she gently rubbed the furry belly of the Shiba Inu,

Mitsuru was hesitating, until Shiromaru began to rub head on her legs, that made her relent, and begins to smile, "Alright, alright,….I'll see if Amagi can allow pets to their inn…"

"*BARK!* BARK*!" Shiromaru began to bark as he ran around the room, circling both Mitsuru and Fuuka,

Aegis smiled, "Koro-chan says that he is very happy to go back to Japan…" she began to pet the dog, her mechanical hands were surprisingly gentle for the dog to wag its tail.

Mitsuru looked at her watch and nodded, "We best to be off, we have to make it there by Japan's afternoon…"

Fuuka agreed as they all turned to leave the room, Mitsuru was the one who let them all out, as she got the keys, now alone in the room, she went to the door and placed a finger lingering on the switch to turn off the lights of a luxury room,

Her eyes lingered on a photo she had on the table, of when she was young, and a young and caring father with her,

She can't help but to soften her eyes as she smiled, closing her eyes momentarily as she did, **"…..I'm off…Father…"**

***Click***

**_Souji's House_**

It was surprising, not to mention weird and almost UNREALISTIC.

Even Minako and Minato couldn't say anything, Souji was just speechless as his parents smiled and agreed to just let him move back to Yasoinaba to attend his final year of Highschool, and for them to believe in the lies they placed,

It was frightening enough when they found out that Minako and Minato actually had a life here on earth, wait, sorry , let me rephrase that.

It's like Minato and Minako's existence was now being planned out, for them to fit then.

There.

"I think we should ask Igor about this when we get the chance…" Souji said as he rammed a hair through his long bangs, when he put up some of his bangs, he looked a bit like Akihiko which made Minako smile,

Souji was even more handsome than before, not to mention that he was way taller, but not as tall as Minato and Minako, and his face seemed to have mature itself,

"I think so too," Minato nodded in agreement, "Further more, we have to already prepare our things…"

Minako sighed as she leaned against the chair, "But I expected this to be even more of a hassle, now, it's so unexpected, as if everything was already planned out…"

"Well, even though it DOESN'T make sense, we can't complain, it's easier for us now," Souji told them, "Having to lie too much is going to be too heavy for both of us, especially to a blood relative…for you…and my parents for me…"

"Yeah, well, you're right there Souji," Minato said as he looked at the table, he didn't like lying so much himself, but sometimes it couldn't be help, it was a good thing that this happened instead, or it would be,

_SUCH A PAIN,_ the silent type was silent on the outside, but within his head, there was a loud voice within.

Then a sound of a chair moving made Minato snap out of his thoughts, to see both of them getting off, and he did as well,

"Well, we should start getting ready…"

"You should."

"Huh?" Souji turned his head to Minato, "What do you mean?"

"These are the only clothes we have, it ain't even ours…." Minato said as he tugged onto the collar of the long formal shirt, and puffing out some dust from the long black pants, "We are even bare footed, so we don't have anything that is ours….except out identities,"

Minako agreed when she sighed, "I agree, we only have our I.D. and passports and all those stuff, but no jobs…" she shrugged her shoulders, "…Not even a job…"

Souji cupped his chin, "Hmm, you're right there…" then he shook his head, "Well, I should start packing, wait here okay guys?"

Both of them nodded as Souji began to turn to leave the kitchen,

Leaving Minako and Minato look at each other,

"Um, uh, so….." Minato begins to ruffle his hair, it was so quiet now, he was now starting to miss his mp3 player, and he knew Minako did too,

"I wonder if cars can fly now!" Minako smiled as she hurried out to look at the window, and sighed, "…No…still the same old boring ones."

"I'm amused you still believe cars would fly in the future, Mina…" Minato grinned as he joined her into looking at the window, "…It looks pretty much, the same old Tokyo…"

"Yeah…" Minako sighed, "….same old people…"

Minato's eyes shifted to her, but he didn't respond to that, she was right, it was the same old people.

Their hearts, barely changed from before.

Minako just sighed, eyes still set on the people passing by, having their own lives, without a care in the world, without them worrying about the end, without even knowing the sacrifices that they did for all of them,

Yet they still, stay the same,

Her eyes softened as she looked down, she can't lose fate, she had to believe in their race, otherwise…

"?" Minako's eyes suddenly caught something, a small thing, a little kid,

She smiled, looking at that little girl that reminded the times she was little, she was hugging the thing that her eye caught, and the little girl was hugging it tightly as if she was going to lose it soon,

A stuff toy rabbit,

Minako looked back at him, "…Can I ask a favor?...Before we go to Yasoinaba…"

She was a bit nervous in asking but, "…I want to come back to the dormitory, there's something I want to get so badly…."

"What's th-"

"Hey Minako-chan!" a woman's voice called out to them,

"A-ah, yes! Coming!" Minako almost jumped from the sudden voice, "I'll be back,"

"Alright…" Minato nodded his head as she watched her exit the door, a small smirk from his face,

"Yes, Aunt Seta?" Minako called out when she arrived to the door step, she saw the deliver man, he had a familiar vibe around him, _That is…?_ She spots a blonde hair from the red cap he wore, and a familiar smile, but his eyes were covered by the cap, and his hands were gloved, anything else, before he looked at her, lifting his head, Souji's mother closed the door, holding a box.

"There's a delivery for you," Souji's mother said as she gave her the package, "The young man didn't tell me his name or who it came from, but it's addressed to you…"

"M-me?" Minako repeated, holding the box in her hands, staring at it.

"Well?—Aren't you going to open it….?" Souji's mother nudged her, and she smiled, "I have to go and see if Souji's alright with his packing," she gave a nod when Souji's mother left.

She didn't want to wait any longer,

She knelt down and placed the box down, opening it carefully,

A smile began to spread across her face, her eyes glittering from the sight, "This is…!"

She can't believe it as she looked at it, "This is unreal…! This is a joke right!" she laughed as she grabbed it, it was a white stuff toy rabbit, with red eyes like hers, that brought so much memories to her,

She embraced the soft object, a precious object as if she would lose it, then something glint within the box,

A silver leader watch, and she felt like crying,

"Mina?" Minato came over to see why she was taking so long, "…Nothing…" he softly said when he saw her, smiling from the hallway as she sobbed,

Tears not of sadness,

But of pure relief that had overwhelmed her,

…_Within this world…those who have overcame the fear of Death, and go on into the future…Those kind of people…_

_Does…_

_Exists_

+++++++++++++++++++++++Yasoinaba/Police Department+++++++++++++++++++

"The police chief of Ayanagi City?" Ryoutaro Dojima shifted in his seat as he looked at Akihiko's files, "What's someone like him doing here?"

A more confident looking young man was now his partner, he had bright blonde hair, and his eyes were deep blue, "He is here to investigate the cases here, some of the cases he had handled was also related to this," he said in a serious voice, "However, some parts of his investigation is unclear,"

"Unclear'?" Ryoutaro asked him,

"Yes, some parts of information shows that he was doing some cover up, perhaps h-"

"Ryu, don't make these guesses unless we're sure…!" Dojima scolded the young youth,

The young man named Ryu simply smiled without a fight, he relents, "Yes, sir…"

"Besides, we need some help ourselves….Having a guy like him around with us, it won't be so bad as long as we don't get in his way," he muttered, his hand holding rubbing gently on his chin as he gave it some thought, "…But, we just have to look out for him….the Chief of Police wouldn't just suddenly come to a place like this just for a vacation or something unimportant…."

Ryu nodded to his boss, "I have to agree…."

"Is he here today?"

"Let me check, sir, should I call him if he does?"

"No, I just want to know…"

"Alright, I'll go and check," Ryu nodded as he turned around and left the room,

Dojima scratched his head, it became easier than expected to talk to his partner, back when Adachi was his partner, it was a real pain in the… well, you know.

Ryu tried not to make himself more noticeable, he got two empty cups and begins to proceed, his eyes looking around as he passed the offices, he began to approach the corner, a turn would lead him to the kitchen were he can get coffee,

Or,

"Ah…!" Ryu paused before he bumped into someone before him, and looked at the one before him, a young man with silver hair and eyes, brown formal shirt and red tie, with a black jacket and pants, together with brown inverse shoes for his feet,

"Sorry about that," Akihiko bowed his head slightly as he passed Ryu,

Ryu sighed, a bit shaken to think that he was going to bump into him, he forgot about the coffee and began to follow him, not tail to tail, but at a safe distance until Akihiko went to his office,

Ryu went over, putting the other cup to his other hand, slowly rotating the knob slightly for to not make it too noticeable, but it was lock,

"Drats." He cursed silently, and he swore, he swore he heard footsteps approaching the door,

He quickly began to rush over to Dojima's office before Akihiko peeked outside, wondering who was just there infront of his office,

+++++++++++++++++++++Akihiko's Office++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Akihiko sighed, closing the door, "Sheesh…..newbies these days," he mumbled as he proceed to sit on his black office chair, removing his jacket in the process as he looked to his computer, opening up his e-mail, he had messages from Yukari coming on this day, and Mitsuru soon to come within the afternoon,

"Everyone's coming, huh?" he muttered as he leaned down, elbows on the table, his fingers tangled together as his mouth rested on it, then on his forehead, making him look down, _…Not everyone…_ he added in his mind, anticipation within him is making him even more impatient,

How long would he wait for her to come back to them?

Or is he not to wait at all?

He knew, planning something would just be worthless, but he wanted this to happen so much, for her to be coming here, not only her, but him, her brother, other self, or whatever you may call him,

Minato, and Minako, even their name sounded alike, they are exact opposites of each other, set aside the part that you have this sudden urge to go and hang out with them, they were open, yet a closed book, mysterious beings that lures us to them, their kindness and sacrifice,

He fully knows, that there is no way to repay the debt, to reward them for what they did,

Like what Theodore said,

_She didn't ask for a second chance…_ he continued in his mind, thinking of how it would be like,

They shared such a tight bond together,

But for her to restart the whole year, without him remembering?—It would have somehow turn painful for her, but what could he do?

He knew their Leaders were stronger than all of them,

And despite him wanting to protect all of them, he just doesn't know anymore,

He ended up being the one protected, "Kuso!" he cursed as his fist hit his desk, the table shook from the impact, he gave a frustrated growl and sighed, ramming a hair through his hair, trying to remain calm, his hand traveled to the computer keys, exiting the window of the computer, it was so hard. For him to just watch and do nothing, and just to think about it, ….what was this feeling again?

….he was sure he have said it before….

Ah..

Yes….

…

….

_Powerless,_ his mind continued, just when he did, his desktop photo showed a familiar picture, of when they were all in the Dormitory, all of them, including her and him.

His hand reached to the screen, his finger caressing the image of Minako on the screen, as if he could touch her,

…He wanted so much,…. So much of her….

++++++++++++++++++++++++Flood Plains/Yasoinaba++++++++++++++++++++++

"Amada-kun!" a little girl's voice called out, as Ken walked along the road that leads to the river bank, "Amada-kun~!"

"?" Ken stopped in his tracks and looked forward to see a little girl running towards him, her hair was short and dark brown, tied into pigtails with small pink ribbons, she had a dress colored white, pink and brown, and she seemed to cheery, Ken smiled back, "Hey, Dojima-san,"

"Call me 'Nanako'!" Nanako smiled at him, stopping before she bumped into him, "Did your school just ended?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah, I'm heading back home…"

"Can I come with you?—Daddy's still at work at this time, and I'm already down doing the house chores…!" Nanako explained, jumping up and down with excitement, "Please! Only once? Please!"

Ken was having second thoughts, a little girl meeting Shinjiro might scare her, then again, back when he was small, it didn't scare him, (he wanted to kill Shinjiro then), he chuckled to himself from those old memories, Nanako was just tilting her head,

"Oh look!" a voice called out as they turned to see who it was,

It was Chie, along with Yukiko that was greeting them a friendly hello, but it didn't hide the fact that they looked nervous on seeing him,

"Um, so…" Chie began, scratching the back of her head, "….We got a message from, Naoto-kun…about you guys so…"

Yukiko continued, "We like to apologize…We all thought that Naoto-kun missed our leader so much…But to hear about you guys," the embarrassed expression changed, "We were all flabbergasted….we had no idea that an earlier group with persona users existed.." she said that part silently as the students, the non-caring ones, passed by.

Ken just shook his head with a smile, "Nah, don't mind it…" he said, "We expected it to happen anyway….."

Chie and Yukiko both seemed to lighten up a bit, "So, where are you going?—Ah! I'm sorry Nanako-chan! I didn't see you there!" Chie bent down to smile her as Nanako smiled back,

"It's okay!" Nanako said cheerfully, "I was going to tag along with Amada-kun to his house…"

"Oh really?" Yukiko asked,

Ken grinned, "It's not exactly my house, we just moved her and all, it's not permanent…" he faced them, "You are also welcomed to tag along, but I'm warning you about a friend of mine that lives with me…"

"Who?" Chie asked,

+++++++++++++++++++Ken and Shinjiro's Apartment+++++++++++++++++++++++

"What the?" Shinjiro mumbled when he opened the door to see 3 teenagers and a little kid on the door step,

"Oh, um," Yukiko was a bit scared to see him, "I—it's nice to meet you!—You must be Aragaki-san…"

Shinjiro didn't mind her and looked at Ken, "Amada, who are these kids?"

Ken smiled again, "Oh they're one of Naoto-san's friends,"

Shinjiro quirked an eye brow as he faced the two girls,

"….Ah….hey," Chie nodded her head, nervously of course, "I—I'm Chie Satonaka, you can just call me 'Chie"

"Amagi and Satonaka, huh?" Shinjiro muttered as he relents, gesturing them to go in with his head, before closing the door shut and locking up,

"Hey Mister!"

"Huuh?" Shinjiro muttered, a tone in his voice sounded like a complaint,

He looked down to see Nanako pulling the end of his shirt, and she had the sudden resemblance of Miki, "I'm Nanako Dojima…!"

Shinjiro just looked at her, "Aren't you too young to be out with these strangers?"

"They're not strangers, they're friends!—and also, I am not too young!" she pouted in the end,

"Hmph," Shinjiro smirked, ruffling her hair a little as he walked passed her, "Come on in then, don't just stand there, Nanako."

Nanako just smiled, following him inside.

The apartment wasn't that big, nor too small, it was just right when they came to the living room space,

"Something smells good," Yukiko commented on the scent flowing through the air,

Shinjiro grunted as he turned his back to them, "I don't wanna see one of you kids in the kitchen, got it?"

"Eh?" Yukiko was a bit surprised,

"Aragaki-san, you cook?" Chie asked

Shinjiro hesitated, judging from the shook of his head, then he looked back, "Ya I do, got a problem with that, girl?"

Yukiko and Chie instantly shook their heads, feeling the heavy tension from his glare, "N—No sir!"

Ken sighed, "Shinjiro-san, you don't need to glare at them like that…"

Nanako though wasn't affected and was giggling, "So Aragaki-san cooks too?—Like Big Bro!"

Shinjiro shifted his eyes to Nanako, the word of saying 'big bro' was too close to what Miki would call him back then, and he looked away, "Whatever." He muttered as he left that room,

Ken scratched his head as he shifted his eyes to the girls that was calming down their nerves, "Sorry about him Sempai, he's really a nice person when you get to know him…..He just doesn't want other people to see him cook."

Chie smiled, "I can understand that, I get self conscious as well when someone is watching my every movement,"

Yukiko agreed, but when she recalled the time she had cooking tips with a friend, she was blushing slightly, even letting her friend taste it, she knew it was bad but, she can't help but to feel happy for those memories.

Then someone began to ring on the door,

"I'll get it~!" Nanako said cheerfully as she ran to the door,

"Ah—wait! Nanako I'll get it for you!" Ken said, a bit alarmed as he ran after her, but it was already too light,

Nanako already opened the door, and somehow, "Big Bro!" she began to hug a handsome adult infront of her,

Ken sweat dropped, "Uh, wait, no, that's…."

"Where!" Chie yelled out as she ran towards them, Yukiko was also by her side,

"Souji-kun!" She called out,

"Ah, wait….." the adult said, a hand scratching his head,

"What's all the fuss!" an irritated Shinjiro began to come in, and sighed, "Aki?—What took you?"

Akihiko moved his head up to his best friend, "Sorry Shinji, work and all…." His eyes shifted to Nanako, that got a striking resemblance to Miki as she cling onto him,

Yukiko blushed, Akihiko was very handsome indeed, "O—oh, we're sorry,"

Chie had one eye closed, a sweat drop down her head, "Y—yeah, you looked a lot like our Leader…."

"Leader'?" Akihiko muttered,

"E-eh~? You're not Big bro?" Nanako began to slowly let him go sadly, looking up at him, and she realized, Souji had longer bangs, "Oh, I see, I'm sorry…."

"W—well, I don't mind if you want to call me that too…" Akihiko said with a gently smile, a bit of nervousness was in his voice, Nanako just smiled up at him as everyone came in, the door being closed behind him as they settled in the Living room space,

"I'm Akihiko Sanada, Chief of Police of Ayanagi City," Akihiko introduced himself with a smile, that sent Chie and Yukiko blushing and their hearts thumping,

"O-oh, well, it's nice to meet you Sanada-san," Chie nodded her head, soon, she finally pulled herself together, "I'm Chie Satonaka, and this here's my friend,"

"Yukiko Amagi, it's a pleasure to meet you," Yukiko nod her head for a friendly gesture,

"I'm Nanako Dojima, you can just call me Nanako if you want," Nanako smiled, slightly pulling the sleeve of Akihiko to catch his attention.

Akihiko was just hoping he would stop being a bit emotional when he sees her, "It's nice to meet you all…." Then he added, "If I am not mistaken, you are all Shirogane's friends?"

A nod came from the three,

"And I take it that you're one of the S.E.E.S. she told us about, right?" Chie asked, and a nod came from him, she exhaled like she was exhausted, "Phew, so you guys are real…..I mean, yeah you're real, but it's kind of nice…" she grinned, "At least we now know there are others like us, it can get pretty lonely,"

Yukiko nodded, "Yeah, but we heard about you're story," her eyes were now casted down, "….And…I'm sorry about, what happened to your Leaders…"

Despite Akihiko wanted to look away, he didn't budge, "No, don't apologize, it had to happen, otherwise…none of you would be born then,"

Yukiko and Chie shook from the feeling of not being born, and Nanako was just wondering if this was some kind of thing that grown ups handle in work,

"They're talking about a game, Nanako," Ken quickly told her, "It's in the internet,…and we play different characters…"

"Wow!" Nanako sparkled, "So can I play~?"

The persona users began to exchange looks,

"M-maybe, let's just see…" Chie nervously said to her, smiling wryly, then before anything else, a wonderful aroma began to fill the air as Shinjiro brought in the food, "W—Woah…" Chie's eyes widened,

Yukiko as just speechless,

"Wow~~!" Nanako's smile widened,

Shinjiro blushed a bit as he grunted, "J-just eat before it gets cold dammit."

Yukiko shook her head to snap herself out of it, "Can you teach me how to cook like that? Please Aragaki-san?"

"Why me?" Shinjiro asked annoyedly, but sooner or later relents, feeling a weird De Ja Vu going on within him, "Fine, whatever…Just EAT…"

Akihiko chuckled, "Wow, this is getting familiar…."

"Shut up Aki," Shinjiro growled, Ken hiding the urge to laugh at Shinjiro's embarrassment, Shinjiro had enough as he began to fill the atmosphere with his terrifying presence, "EAT-NOW—OR ELSE I'LL BUST YOUR H-"

"ITTADAKIMASU!" Everyone yelled out before Shinjiro finished his sentence.

+++++++++++South Shopping District/ Tofu Shop/Yasoinaba+++++++++++++++++++

"GAH~! IT'S YUKARI-CHAN~!" the fans began to yell out as the place began to become crowded,

Yukari was in the Tofu shop, the only means of escape was now impossible because of the sea of fans around the area,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT~~! RISETTE AND YUKARI IS NOW HERE~~!" one of them yelled out loud, none of them can figure out whether that was a girl or a boy.

"Sorry Rise," Yukari sweat dropped, placing her bag down, "I didn't mean to bring this kind of crowd back to your door step…"

Rise just giggled, "Oh I'm fine with it!—This happened too when I moved here…"

Yukari was able to arrive here within the given time, even if she asked for no limousine, her manager wanted it. She asked if she could stay by Rise's place, she didn't want to live alone anymore until she finds a place in Yasoinaba, she promised Rise that she wouldn't take so long, but Rise didn't mind at all, she said it was fun having another one like herself here in her Granny's Tofu Shop.

Yukari of course, didn't mind helping out in the place either, she needed a break from Show Biz,

It wasn't long before the police began to fill the place and shoo the fans away,

"Now get back! Go home already!" Ryoutaro began to yell out, shooing them all away as Ryu helped along with the other side, being more helpful than Adachi when this scene came back, "Geez, this feels like De Ja Vu all over again…."

"Oh hey, Dojima-san," a friendly voice came from the side as he turned to see Yosuke, together with Kanji beside him,

"Hanamura, Tatsumi?" Dojima recognized them, "Don't tell me you're here to join the crowd,"

"No, we're just visiting a friend," Yosuke grinned, "Rise texted us that she wanted us to meet THE Yukari Takeba,"

Kanji sweat dropped, "….Sorry for the trouble but…uh…yeah, S'true,"

Dojima grunted a bit, and sighed, "Fine, but you kids better hurry up before any other fans follows you,"

"Yes sir!" Yosuke mocked saluted,

"Stop that." Dojima sighed,

"Yes sir…" Kanji muttered as they began to turn and go to their direction,

It wasn't that difficult, Ryu, knew the two teens and began to make way for them, and once they entered he instantly shut it before the other fans came rushing in to run after them.

"Hey Rise-chan!" Yosuke begins to call out to the counter as they entered the Tofu Shop, only to be greeted by a lovely young lady, Yosuke and Kanji almost jumped, "W—Woah! I—It really is Yukari!"

Yukari looked annoyed, "Who are you two?"

"It's alright Yukari!" Rise came in the scene with a smile on her face, "They are one of our group, oh, and I've placed your things in your room already…"

"Really?" Yukari faced her, then added, "Oh, thanks about that…sorry for the trouble."

Yosuke, in the meanwhile, was whispering to Kanji, "Dude, we're in heaven!—two super hot stars are now in our lives!"

"The hell are you tellin' me this for?" Kanji asked, irritated of course,

"So you two must be friends of Naoto-kun, right?" Yukari asked them, having nods from both of them, "I'm, well, you might already know but, I'm Yukari Takeba…."

"Oh, alright.." Yosuke snapped out of it, "Well I'm Yosuke Hanamura, this here's Kanji Tatsumi,"

"I can introduce myself, Yosuke-sempai!" Kanji growled,

Yukari quirked an eye brow, those two somehow reminded of her of one of her hot headed friends, and Yosuke's voice, _Just sounded like…Minato._

"Yukari?—Yukari!"

"H-huh?" Yukari snapped herself out of her thoughts, only to see the worried expressions the 3 teens were giving her, "Oh, my bad—I just remembered something…But I'm alright!" she smiled, "Thanks for worrying,"

Yosuke winked, "Hey, no problem…" he also grinned to add in, and before anyone said anything, Yukari's cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yukari instantly answered it, "Mitsuru-sempai?" then a smile came in, "Uh-huh?—Really?—That's good!—Okay…..uh, yeah I'm here,…..At Rise's place, the Tofu shop by the South District….Okay….yeah,…..No I'm fine, just got here anyway, no, Stupei's coming soon don't worry, …. Okay, see you then!" and the call ended,

"Who was that?" Rise asked her,

"It's my sempai, together with 3 more members of S.E.E.S." Yukari smiled, looking pretty excited,

"We've heard about you guys from Naoto," Kanji said, "….Um,…Sorry, if we kind of…"

"It's alright," Yukari grinned, "It happens a lot,"

"So?—Where are they now?" Yosuke asked, seeming to be interested on more girls joining the group.

"They're already at a train coming this way, they're pretty fast if you ask me…." Yukari told him, "Anyhow….I have to find someone, actually, some people…a family around here," she began to reach for her purse and showed them a family picture of Junpei, Junpei having a good teeth baring grin on his face, and on his shoulders is little Hanako, beside him was Chidori in a French attire, holding a sketchpad to her chest, they looked like they were in France in the season of winter.

"Don't tell me—They are also the members of S.E.E.S.?" Yosuke gasped, looking at it carefully, alarmed that there was little kid in there! 

"Not all," Yukari corrected him, pointing with her finger to Junpei's pic, "This is Junpei Iori, he's a part of us, and Chidori, before, she used to be Strega, now she's with us…the good guys,"

"Strega?" Kanji asked her,

"A group of people, they're different, some of them has to force their persona out, or to take control of their persona, since they go on a rampage at times…"

Rise and Yosuke froze at that, a sweat drop coming down from both heads, "…Rampage?"

"Naoto-kun has told you about that right?" Yukari turned to them, and she got a nod, "Then there's no need for me to explain anymore…" she sighs, placing the picture back in her purse, "Anyhow, these guys have a streak on forgetting the reason why they're here and go on vacation mode…."

"Don't worry, Inaba isn't that big, so if we ask a few people here and there, we would find them in no time!" Yosuke assured her with a wink, "So, all we have to do is wait for your side to come here….and I guess Naoto-kun would give us a ring,"

Yukari nodded, "That is what she said….I'll just check if she sends me a text message," and she began to reopen her purse again, going through the stuff there, a picture began to fall to the ground, two pictures actually.

"Oh, I'll get that!" Rise got one, while Yosuke helped out into getting the other one, Rise began to smile as she looked at the one she held, "Ooooh, is this your boyfriend?"

Yukari froze, a blush coming her face as she looked at it, "G—give me that!" but her snatch was useless, Rise was too quick, she looked at it again,

It was when Yukari was in Junior high, wearing her red Kimono on New Year's Day, beside her was a handsome young man wearing his winter attire, it was Minato, smiling slightly at the camera,

"Wow~ he's cute—and handsome!" she added, observing his looks, until Yukari succeeded from snatching the photo from the younger super star's hands.

"Y—yeah, he is," Yukari mumbled,

"You gotta introduce me Yukari!" Rise winked, "So, is he coming along with your sempai?"

Yukari's expression somehow softened, "No…He's our Leader,"

Rise gasped, a mouth over her mouth, "I—I'm sorry….I…"

"It's alright," She shook her head, "What matters that they're all back, both of them, and we will soon see them…"

Yosuke nodded, "That's the way to go, we can never cling on the past forever!" then he showed her the picture he held, "Anyway, Yukari-san, is this all of you guys here?"

"Can I see?" Kanji too took a peek as they looked at the gathering Photo before both Father's death,

Even if it brought some bad memories, she loved the picture so much, "Yeah, my dad's over here beside him, and the other male adult his Mitsuru-sempai's dad…..they were both great men."

The 3 teens looked at each other, wondering if they were making her feel bad,

And Yukari knew it, "Don't look like that!" she chuckled, "Never cling on the past, right?" a smile came from her face as everyone began to feel relief, she pointed at Minato's face on the pic, "This here, is him, and the one at the opposite side," her finger traveled to the Brunette, "is his other self, Minako Arisato, she's also out leader…."

"Dang, she's cute," Yosuke bit his lip, smiling like some kind of… uh, anyway, just smiling. "Does she have a boy friend?"

Yukari smiled at him, looking like she is enjoying this herself, "Over here, just standing behind her," she pointed to the silverette, "He is, Akihiko Sanada-sempai, our senior and also our school's Champion Boxing student,"

Yosuke sweat dropped, there's no way he can compete to a guy that looked like Akihiko, "Woah….dammit, I feel so beaten up."

Kanji smirked, "Hah, you bet you do…"

Rise was beginning to laugh, "Is that Iori-san? He's getting beaten up here by this big handsome guy!"

"Him?—Oh that's Shinjiro Aragaki-sempai, a best friend of Sanada-sempai…" Yukari began as she pointed to the little boy with a dog that looks like it would eat the camera any second. "And this is…Ken-kun, and the dog is Koro-chan, or Koromaru,"

"So that's Amada-kun!" Yosuke grinned, taking a good look at it, "He's so small then!"

Then she pointed to the girl with sea green hair, "And this is Fuuka Yamagishi-chan, she's like Rise, her persona isn't battle oriented."

"That's cool!" Rise grinned, feeling relieved that she isn't the only one not to be able to battle along with them. "I can't wait to meet them all!"

"I wanted to show you Aegis as well, but I don't have a picture of her, YET" Yukari began to pull out a camera, "I'm not going to let this huge reunion go to waste,"

"Huh, taking pics to capture the moments huh?" Yosuke smiled, "I should bring my video cam, fresh from Junes!"

"Ugh….why a video?—a picture is enough for me," Kanji complained.

"Speaking of Junes, why don't we bring Teddie here?" Rise asked, "ah wait no, we should leave that later, besides, to make ourselves even right?"

"Even?" Yukari asked,

"Except our leaders, one from each of our group has yet to be seen, like you with Aegis-san," Rise explained, "Anyhow, let's just wait till we get a call from Naoto-kun…."

"I guess I can wait till then," Yosuke smiled, agreeing with everybody at the idea.

++++++++++++++Infront of a House/Inaba++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So what do you think, Chidori?" Junpei grinned, pulling Hanako to his shoulders, "It may not be like our house, but hey, old fashion Japanese wouldn't hurt right?"

Chidori smiled, nodding to him, "I don't mind, it still is home…"

"That's the way! Right Hana-chan~?" Junpei turned his head to his little girl, giving her a little jump,

"Stu~pei~!" Hanako cheered,

Junpei groaned, "Oh come on! Call me Daddy~!"

"Stupei~~!" Hanako cheered again,

Junpei sighed, "You're just like your mom and Yuka-tan," he shook it off, grinning again, "Alright! Let's go and take over our home! CHAARGE~!" Junpei yelled out as he darted towards the gate,

Chidori chuckled when they did, as she took one step, only to freeze, feeling a very familiar vibe, "…It can't be…" she turned around to see someone walking by her,

He had silver hair and yellow eyes, a striking resemblance to Takaya, and beside him was a person that looked like Jin,

The Takaya look alike had shorter hair, and less pale skin, and no, he isn't anorexic, and he has a shirt on, and greeted with a warm smile, beside him was the look alike Jin, some hair and glasses, but with simple clothes on, no weapons were on both men.

_Takaya, Jin!_ Chidori tried her best not to look surprise, why were they here?

"You must be our new neighbor," the Takaya look alike smiled at her,

"Hey," the Jin look alike also greeted,

_Even their voices are the same…i—it can't be…!_ Chidori felt herself panic, it was normal, but she just stood there, her face neutral from any emotion.

"Hello," is what she answered, "May I know who are you both?"

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness," the silver hair smiled, "I am Takaya Toriru, you may just call me 'Takaya,'"

"I'm Jin Tensai," Jin introduced himself next, having their last names, it sounded weird now, "I live on the house to your right, and Takaya to your left,"

Chidori looked, and they were both right, Takaya and Jin died didn't they?—Are they just, reborn to these people?

She just smiled, if that was true, it was like God had given them all, the second chance of living this life, "It's nice to meet you both…" she began to see, she can't hide the fact she was happy to seem them once again. "I am Chidori Iori,…."

A nod from both,

"Chidori?—I've heard that name before, you're a famous artist aren't you?" Jin said, almost making Chidori flinch when he said the first part of his sentence,

"I hope we can get along well, you and you're family," Takaya smiled as he turned around, "Well, I best to be off, good day to you and your family, Chidori…." And he left,

Jin turned to her and gave another nod, "Well, I guess that goes the same with me as well, see you around, don't hesitate to give us a knock when you need help, Chidori,"

"I will," Chidori smiled, Jin smiled back and began to leave her there as he proceeded to his house, "I will…" she repeated, as the summer wind gently blows against her.

"Chidori! Hey Chidori! CHIDORITA~!" Junpei called out from the yard, "Come on sweet heart! Hana-chan's hungry already!..." then a growl could be heard when she faced him, "Uhh, me too!" he smiled, "Come on girl! Feed us!"

"You're such a child Junpei," Chidori chuckled, "Alright I'm coming!"

Junpei was shocked, "Y—You okay?—y—you're looking pretty jolly, did you hit your head?"

"Of course not~!"

"What the! You slurred! Chidori just slurred her words!" Junpei was panicking, "Dammit! You're sick aren't you! It must be the climate here!" and Chidori just ended up laughing.

If only he knew,

That a part of her, has somehow,

Although she doesn't know how to describe it,

It felt like, a part of her has been.

Lifted…. For some unknown.

Reason.

++++++++++++++++Train Station going to Yasoinaba/Afternoon++++++++++++++++

"We're almost there right?" Minako complained,

Minato sighed, "You've been asking that for the last 5 minutes, Mina…"

Souji just smiled to himself, they all were impatient, and at the same time, a rush of excitement just overwhelmed both leaders as the train was getting closer to its destination. Who could blame her?

All of them were excited, Souji on the other hand was a little of both, the other half was scared, he didn't reply Yukiko's past e-mails, and he had no time since they were leaving already,

Minato was bored now, just watching the images of places passing by rapidly, gives him a nostalgic feeling of the sametime situation, after this train ride, things will go differently, another turn of fate, and he knew Minako felt the same as they looked at each other.

It was meant to be anyway, and there would be no other way to just face it head on,

He and she can't spend this year, that might be the only year they have to feel life again, being like a zombie and depressing,

"?" Minato began to notice the wide grass fields now taking place that they saw before, the city was gone behind them, and now they were entering to a new place, _…Will I be forgiven by them?..._ it was ridiculous, is what he thought next as his mouth leaned on his knuckles, as his eyes traveled down to his reflection on the window,

…_It's fine if I won't be forgiven…_ Minako unknowingly continued his thoughts as she looked down, gripping onto the dress skirt, her hand had the wrist watch she had, something that she had thought and the watch was related, _"Forgive everything else…you don't have to forgive me, but forgive everything else…"…_ her eyes closed, as she covered that part with her other hand, _…Aragaki-sempai…_

She felt so frustrated for some reason, she didn't know why, but when she thinks of him, she instantly thought of the times they spent, and the times that he was nearly lost to her, then after him, she thought of Akihiko, she doesn't know why.

It felt so….

She began to shake her head, why was she getting so emotional again?

_Smile._ She told herself, and a smile, was placed on her face as she looked at the dress, whom she knew where it came from, she knew that perfectly well. _Ryoji-kun…_

She began to recall him, one of the closest men she had ever been with, she had forgotten about how he loved her,

But she didn't regret it, but somehow, what could she say?

She loved Akihiko, but Ryoji….he was….

Unknowingly, "!"

"Mina?"

She looked up to Minato and Souji looking at her, and Minato wiping a tear from her eyes, "…Why are you crying….?"

"Eh?" Minako's hand slowly reached her eyes, and felt the wetness of her tears, she instantly removed it, shaking her head and smiled, "I—It's nothing! I just yawned! *yawn~*! See?"

Souji and Minato exchanged looks, as Souji went back down to his seat,

"If you say so, Mina," Minato said worriedly as he turned back, both of them knew, that she was perfectly lying. He knew her too well, as much as himself in fact,

As for Souji, from befriending so many people with emotional disorders, ah, no that's wrong, that has some problems, yeah that's better, he knew that she is hiding her feelings,

But both Wild Cards knew that, like any situation, they shouldn't force it out of her,

They just wait, if she wants to talk about it.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews again! And I would really appreciate for another!**

**Highschool is really hard now, so I'm studying all the time and sadly my time in the internet is limited because of the schedules, so please bare with me into the VERY late updates, chapters may decrease in numbers of words though, I figured each chap was too long =_=;;, and so it needs adjusting~**

**Thank you all again! :D **


	4. Chapter 4 The Distant Star

**Blackeclipse: Alright everyone! Sorry for the long wait, and here comes the chapter!**

**I'm sorry if this wouldn't be that good, I had a hard time since there was so many characters. And so, at first, I decided to have this chapter for the meeting of Minako and Akihiko since so many reviewers asked for it. The others would follow in other chapters. ^^**

**And I would Like to thank all the readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! :D :D :D :D :D**

**This chapter would be dedicated to them. My favorite pairing of AkihikoXFemale Protagonist.**

**WARNING: This contains LEMONS**

**I'll give you another warning, this has lemons, yes, you all know what that means.**

**It would be my first lemon, so I'm sorry if it sucks =_=;;**

**I told you all again, this chapter contains lemons, if you hate it, then don't read and skip this chapter, (and wait for another long period of time for the next update)**

**Simple as that. Don't say I didn't warn you all.**

**Anyyyywaaaaaaaaaaaay…..**

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews!**

**Disclaimer: ***********…..I want to own Persona 3 Portable/3 FES/4, but I don't. So there….**

_**Chapter Four: The Distant Star…**_

**++++++++++/++++++++++++++++**

"_**Memories are ambiguous…old ones could be replaced with new ones. Don't you want to end all your friends sadness and suffering?—It's up to you, only you can make this decision….Oh please, oh please Minako…..Please…..Kill me…..I don't want you…to suffer…." –Ryoji Mochizuki**_

_**+++++++++++++++/+++++++++++++++ **_

The train began to make its sound for the arrival of Yasoinaba Station, and it wasn't long before it stopped as well.

They were here…

At last.

They're finally here.

"Mina…" Minato began to face her as Souji stood up to get their luggage. "Stay close alright?—we're both new to this place."

Minako just smiled and nodded, "Alright," it was like Minato, to feel all brotherly. And she didn't mind one bit. It made her feel safe.

"W—woah!" Souji's eyes widened as one of the luggage threatened to fall on his face before Minato caught it in time. "T—thanks, Minato…"

"Souji," Minato sighed as he slightly hit his head. "Don't do this all by yourself." He muttered as he proceeded into helping him.

Souji blinked, he felt like a small kid here, when in fact, based on his position now. He is the youngest.

Minako helped along too, carrying a small shoulder bag for her to wear as they approached the exit door of the car, lots of people coming from different places in Japan surrounded them, giving them a much more difficult time to walk.

_Wow, it's almost like the first time I came to Iwatodai, but this is even more stuffy…! _She thought to herself, squeezing in between people, with Minato infront of her, guiding her as he held her hand. Souji was behind her.

For what seems to be an eternity, something,

Almost unspeakable, just happened.

"…Eh…?" Minako's eyes widened.

What was that she saw?

…

A

A shade of yellow, and black.

Two very familiar colors of a …

Scarf…

Minako's eyes shifted to the sight, there was this tall pale white person, walking out of the train ahead of them, the scarf was all too familiar, and knowing that.

It was impossible that there was another like it.

_It can't be…_

Oh, but it could.

Just like how they did.

Was it possible.

That even 'he' came back to existence?

Minako couldn't control herself anymore, and she began to let go of Minato's hand, "RYOJI!" she cried out, dashing through the crowd.

Minato's eyes widened as he snapped his head to her direction, "MINA!"

"MINA!—W—WAIT!" Souji gasped as he tried to run after her, but Minako was surprisingly like water, she was able to go through he crowd.

Minato seemed to panic, having the lost of his other self, which he will now call, his twin sister. "MINA!" he yelled out as he began to push people aside, "OUT OF MY WAY!"

*BAM!*

"A—a…annnikkkiii…~~!" Souji gasped from pain, his head throbbing with the lump Minato accidentally gave him when his shoulder hit his head.

"Ah." Minato bent down to him, a hand reaching out, as he sweat dropped at his mistake. "…I'm sorry…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++Akihiko's Apartment+++++++++++++++++++++++++

*RIIING….RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG~~~~~~~~~!*

"Hello?"

[Akihiko, it's me,] Mitsuru's voice echoed through the cellphone, and to the room. [We aren't far now, and should be arriving soon. I would like to inform you that.]

"I see." Akihiko nodded, he was standing before his window, a finger opening slightly the part of the blinders. "Any call from Shirogane?"

[Unfortunately, no, she said she had contacted Seta and the Arisatos through e-mail…I assume that they too are on their way here as we speak.]

"I see." Akihiko muttered, he couldn't hide the fact that he was saddened, he had to wait again?-this is killing him.

[…Don't worry…] Mitsuru began to said, with a soft voice that wanted to cheer him up. [She's coming….you'll meet…for sure.]

Akihiko managed to smirk slightly, "….I know…"

[….Well then, I best be off….take care, I'll call you when we're here.]

"Alright, thanks Mitsuru." Akihiko replied, and with that, the call ended.

Akihiko heaved a heavy sigh, his hand holding the cellphone he had since Highschool. And he let himself sink to his bed, this anxiety, this, this feeling, it was really killing him.

"Kuso!" He cursed as he threw his cellphone down the bed as he slammed himself down to lay on it, his hand through his hair, as he tried to calm himself down. "…How long…Minako…how long will you keep me waiting….!"

He wanted to see her.

To see her so badly that it felt like torture.

He would kill just to see her.

"Uuuggghhh….!" Akihiko was so frustrated, today was a day off day, he can't work, which he hates because working is what makes his mind occupied.

But with so much free time, his mind travels to the same image played in his mind.

How long will he continue to suffer like this?

It's been 7 years, he grinned, 7 years of waiting for her return.

And with the knowledge of her returning to him.

He just can't wait.

"Hah…." Akihiko smirked, he can't believe how childish he was, he was acting like a kid, that couldn't wait to unwrap his gift till Christmas.

Christmas…huh?

Another smile came from Akihiko, he remembered the time he felt so nervous, calling her through his cell.

Which in fact, he lucky got her number as they were dating.

.

….

…..

"…Wait." Akihiko paused, and then he sat up. "….Her cellphone number!" his head snapped to find his cellphone, and began to scan down the phonebook.

There it was

Minako Arisato: 09678977822

Akihiko felt so stupid, oh why—oh why didn't he think of this sooner!

He wasted no time, he began to press the 'call' button.

And it began ringing.

"Oh please….." he heard himself answer. "Please answer me…..!"

+++++++++++++++++++?—Somewhere in Inaba+++++++++++++++++++++++

She didn't know where she was going.

She didn't know how long she kept going.

All she did now.

That she was seeing something real.

And she was chasing this 'something'

And never losing her sight.

She chased this person, as people around her gathered, living their own lives, not minding the brunette chasing after a person that she has doubts that whether or not this was real or not.

She could care less.

She had to reach him.

"Wait! Ryoji-kun—w—wait!" Minako cried out desperately to him, she was just a few feet away from him, her hands were reaching out to him, wanting to catch him, but it seems like, the more she runs to him, the farther he is getting away from her.

_I need to tell him…! I want to talk to him!-I want to embrace him again!_ Minako told to herself, running towards the ghostly figure. _I wanted so much…to make him feel that even I exist in this world…it wasn't fair,_ "AH!" Minako gasped, she lost her balance when she stepped on a broken tin can and fell on the hard marble. "Agh…." She muttered as she struggled to get up. Her hand tightened into a fist, _It wasn't fair…_

She stood up and looked around, the person had blended with the crowd.

And…

So was her companions.

"Oh snap!" Minako gasped, she began to panic as she looked around. "SOU-KUN! ONII-CHAN?" she cried out, yes, she was lost.

She was in this, place that had rice fields and trees, were these plains?

_Oh damn, this isn't good,_ Minako thought to herself, _…I—If Minato knows then…I am in big trouble!—what's more, now how will I be able to find the others now!_

"Excuse me lady,"

A child's voice broke her panicking thoughts as she turned her head to see a small boy with a red jacket, "…That mister told me you dropped this." He began to show it to her, it was big when he held it with his small hand.

"…?" Minako took it from him gently. Gave him a smile, "thank you, who is that person?"

"He's gone." The boy smiled back, "But he was funny!—well, bye! bye! Lady!" and off he went to skip.

Minako blinked, just watching the boy go off, everything went too fast that she was… well.

Minako looked at the cellphone, and felt her heart stop, it was hers. "…But…how..?"

*!*

"!" Minako gasped, almost dropping the cellphone itself as she began to shiver. It was ringing.

Someone was calling her.

Really calling her.

Minako hesitated to look at her screen, but then, she had to, "…*gulp*…" and so she began to look. And her eyes widened from the caller.

**Calling…..**

**Akihiko Sanada-sempai….**

_Sanada-sempai…!_ In her mind, she screamed, but her mouth was silenced as if she was mute.

Her hands shook, unable to decide whether or not to answer the call, was this just another trick?—was she still dreaming?—was she just in a dream?

Her heart pounded, she had to answer it, somehow.

One hand on her chest, as she began to press the 'answer button'

She also placed it on loud speaker, just to listen.

First, there was silence.

Then

[*GASP!*….M—MINAKO….!]

Minako's eyes widened, shocked, she could have sworn her heart beat just stopped for a second.

[….Y—you answered….t—this got to be Minako right!—Minako! Tell me, tell me you're Minako!...Please!] Akihiko's voice was desparate for an answer.

"…" Minako wanted to answer. _I…_ "…..!"

[Answer me!] Akihiko's voice could destroy the speakers of the cellphone, anticipation over whelming him.

"!" Minako's breathing was getting uneasy, her mouth opened._ Say something…!_ "…..!" _Why can't my mouth move!_ She kept opening her mouth, it moved but, no sound came of it, no words, not even a squeak.

On the other line, Akihiko kept calling her.

Minako was… scared.

It reminded her so much of the feeling of when she was in the seal.

She could only hear him talk to her softly, yes, he talked to her, but he didn't know she could hear him.

She could hear him above all of them, so clearly. As if he was just beside her.

But now.

He was just at the other line.

What could she say?

Hello Sempai, long time no see?

Or

Hey Sempai! I'm back from the seal! How's life without me?

Without her,

She left him. At the roof, she just, died there.

And now

What could she possible say?

She wanted to…apologize.

_Will I ever be forgiven?_ She thought to herself, _but, I hope I won't…_ she added to herself.

"…I…" she finally uttered.

[!—Minako…!] Akihiko could hear her softly whisper like voice.

"..I…I'm sorry…." She began to say, tears began to stream on her face. "…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry….!" It wouldn't stop.

[….] on the other line, she could hear him sigh. [….Where are you?—I'll go get you…]

"…I…I don't know…." Minako said as she clenched onto her phone. "…I-"

*SMACK!*

"KYA!"

*BEEEP….BEEEP….BEEEP*

[!]

++++++++++++++++++++++++Akihiko's Apartment++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Minako!" Akihiko gasped, the line suddenly went dead after he heard her scream and a loud sound came. "MINAKO! MINAKO!" Akihiko called out.

He began to call her again, but the line was dead.

"What the!" Akihiko panicked, he dropped his phone, went to his closet as he got his jacket, his gun and hostler. He put on his shoes and dashed out of the apartment.

Leaving his cellphone there.

He began to run outside the building, running through the streets, not minding the times he rudely bumped someone over

"Move!" he yelled out as he passed by another person.

There was one person that managed to dodge him, but Akihiko didn't mind, he didn't care.

What her cared was his lover was somewhere out there, somewhere.

In deep trouble.

"What's wrong, Aniki?" Souji asked Minato, who was watching Akihiko run and disappearing when he turned to a corner.

Minato just looked at him blankly, "…No…it's nothing." He answer, still looking at Akihiko's direction.

Souji looked off, but there was nothing there to look at particularly, "Come on, we have to find Minako before it gets dark!"

Minato closed his eyes, "…Let's just go to your uncle's house."

"Huh?" Souji's eyes widened, "But we need to find Mi-"

Minato turned away as he walked off, his hand in both pockets. "That is no longer necessary…"

Souji just stood there, confused. "Aniki…?" he held his head, and sighed. _They're so trouble some…_

+++++++++++++++++++++++Alley++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"No!" Minako cried out, "Let me go! I said let me go!"

"Quick! Get a bandana!" one of the men chuckled and commanded at the same time.

"No!" Minako screamed, but no one could hear her. Her cellphone was in pieces by now, it was slapped from her hand, and she was dragged to an alley by force by a gang of men. "Let me goo!" she tried to kick them off, but it was no use, they caught her when she was at her weakest.

She could have kicked them off easy, but, there was just too many of them.

She can't do anything, alone.

"Hurry up! She's making my ears bleed!" one of them yelled.

It wasn't long before her mouth was tied with the bandana, which smelled really bad that it made her want to kill them.

She struggled, but they had tied her down, her hands were binded from her back, even her feet. She couldn't move anymore.

"Wow, woohoo!—look at that shape of her body!" one of the men cheered, smirks rising from all of them. "Never seen a babe like this in a province, this must be our lucky day guys!"

"You got that right boss!" they began to laughed.

"Mm-mmmhhhpphhh!" she tried to give out a high pitched screamed.

"Shut up ****!" they began to slap her face.

"!" Minako's eyes closed shut from the force. Her eyes glaring at them, as she tried to pierce them through. Trying to fight back the tears.

"Come on! Let's do it!" one of them was so eager that he was going closer.

Minako tried to avoid him by pushing herself backwards. But her back ended up leaning on a brick wall.

_No!—not stay away!_ Minako screamed within herself, as she shut her eyes. _Akihiko-sempai!_

_***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!***_

A sudden loud gun shot was heard.

"?" Minako slowly opened her teary eyes. And raised her head to look up, and saw what she had been praying to see. _…A—aki…hiko…sempai…!_

She was right.

Akihiko stood there, his eyes glaring at all of them, with one hand to the air, wielding a gun.

"Dammit!—it's a cop!" one of them ran away, but others stood firm.

"Huh!-it's just one cop! So who cares?—ya think you can go shootin' at us huh! Pretty boy!" one of them spat.

Akihiko was already pissed off though.

*BANG!*

"OH SHIT!" the man was able to dodge the bullet.

Akihiko cursed, "Tch….let me kill you."

"What did you say you asshole!" then, two men began to come from his sides. Their fists raised up, ready to do a synchronized punch.

Akihiko put his gun back to his hostler, and grabbed both fists with his hands.

His eyes never leaving the leader, who was infront of him.

And at once, with just his arms moving, he twisted their arms.

"GR-RGAAAAAHGHHH!" they both screamed from the utter pain, they felt their tendons snap, and their hands being crushed by the boxer's grip.

Akihiko pulled one of them infront of him and raised his foot to kick him on the face, blood came out from the guys nose and mouth as he dropped unconscious.

Then he flipped the remaining guy he held and stepped on his face, breaking his nose, and a few of his teeth, with just a simple stomp of his foot.

"Tch!—why you little!" the remaining one began to advance towards him.

Akihiko's eyes glared at him, as he went into a stance that Minako was too familiar with.

The south tiger paw boxing stance, which he was best known for, and perfected.

Her eyes softened when she saw him like that, it gave her some memories to look back on.

Then, when the man began to jab onto Akihiko's face, he swiftly dodged to the right, and he saw an opening, he smirked, this was too easy.

He began to jab with his left.

*SMACK!*

"UAAAAAAAGGHHH!" the man screamed as his face bleeds from the punch. He was about to tilt over before Akihiko grabbed him by the shirt collar for him to stand up once again, then he hit him a few times with his left and right, gave him a hard in upper cut.

Then step back to deliver a fatal end to the man's life, "Say your prayers!" he growled, eyes flashing deadly as he punched the man straight to the face.

And the man fell on the ground.

Akihiko was filled with rage, he saw her, she was tied up like that, and her eyes were red from her tears.

…

The man is still alive.

All of them.

They need to pay.

They need to die.

That's what he said.

They have to die.

Akihiko's gloved hand reached to his hostler and pointed a gun to the man that lay unconsciously on the floor, blood coming from his face. His eyes were glaring, as if it could cut the Tokyo Tower in half.

Minako's eyes were looking at him, and she shivered, she never saw him this angry in her life.

_No!_ Minako called out into her mind, "Mmmmhhh!mmhppphh!" She tried to make it louder, anything to catch his attention.

Which she was thankful of, Akihiko blinked when he heard her and his eyes shifted to her.

At once, he dropped his gun, "Minako!" he yelled, running towards her as he stepped again onto the men's faces.

He began to untie the bandanas that restricted her, "Are you alright!—I—I'm sorry you had to see all of that!—And I'm sorry I didn't come sooner! Are you alright!—A—are you hurt!" Akihiko was frantic as he removed the one at her mouth first.

She was able to breathe calmly now, but somehow, she couldn't.

He was there…

Just infront of her…

Untying the bandanas that disabled her…

He was talking to her; she could even smell the men's perfume on him that made him so irresistible

He was here, really here….

At last, she felt the tie at her hands loosen, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She grabbed onto the man she had loved for such a long time, the one she wanted to be with for such a long time, and it was too long.

And it was all too lonely.

And cruel.

Akihiko shivered slightly, a few gasps came out from his mouth as the woman grabbed onto him, her face buried on his chest, his eyes widened as he felt her warmth. It was like he was being embraced by the sun that didn't burn him.

She held onto him tighter, showing no signs of ever letting go.

Then she let it out, tears streaming from her eyes as she cried out, "Sempai!—S—sana-da-sempai! Sempaaaiii! Sanada-sempai~~! S-he—he-hemmmpai!" she cried out again, taking another deep breath from her small hiccup.** "Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..!"**

"!" Akihiko was unsure what to do, but he just looked at her, crying. And he hugged back, as he stroked her hair, embracing her tightly as if she would disappear from him any moment now.

_She is here…finally…_ Akihiko told to himself. Pulling her closer.

Minako wouldn't stop crying, she didn't want to stop.

She let out all her fears, her frustrations and sadness that she couldn't let out before.

She let it all out.

This feeling that they will never see each other again, it was finally removed from her chest, their chests. The two lovers cling onto one another, never letting go.

Afraid that either one of them would disappear…

Oh how they wished.

How they wished so much. That the world would stop just for them to be together.

For them, to be with each other for eternity.

No matter how corny it may sound like.

They want to be together, forever and ever.

And it was no joke now. Not now, not before, not ever.

That's all they wanted. Each other.

For time to stop moving.

For everyone in their world to freeze.

For all the things that separated them, to cease to exist.

Is god really listening to them now?—or is he still sleeping?

Or could it be that he is sleeping, but could see them now?

Or maybe he never sleeps, but delivers his answer to them late?

Either way, neither of them cared.

Whether or not it was fate that pulled them together.

Even if it wasn't seen before.

Together, they'll defy every prophecy.

If only…. This would last for a life time.

++++++++++++++++++++++Akihiko's Apartment++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you cold?" Akihiko asked her as he brought them both some coffee.

Minako sat down on the chair, she looked very happy, and her eyes came back with their beauty after crying her eyes out from a while ago. She smiled, and shook her head at her boyfriend. "No…thanks."

Akihiko sat down beside her, placing the coffee on the table as he took one sip, "You had me scared. You took long into answering my call."

"Yeah, I—I guess I was nervous." Minako blushed slightly, "…m…um…."

"Yes?" Akihiko looked at her with that handsome smile she once knew.

Minako looked at him, and her eyes softened, "…Thank you….Sempai."

Akihiko chuckled slightly, ruffling her hair slightly. "…Again with all the formality?"

Minako blushed again, "…W—what?—I'm comfortable calling you that."

"I prefer you calling me by my name." Akihiko smirked, as he bent closer, "My _first_ name…."

Minako gulped, as she moved back slightly. "U—um….n—now…?"

Akihiko nodded.

"…A-ki…" she said.

"Say it…all of it…"

"….U—uh…ummm…." Minako's face was redder now, "…hiko."

"Say it properly." Akihiko said with a deep and sexy voice. "…Hurry…my patience grows tired…."

Minako's face brightened with red from the sound of his voice that urged her too, "….Akihiko….." she stood up and walked to the bed and sat down.

"T-there! I—I said it!" she pouted, she can't believe it, she never felt so embarrassed in a long time. And plus, she couldn't breathe there.

Akihiko chuckled slightly as he stood up and sat beside her, "….You're voice have grown…even more beautiful than before…." He began to say, his eyes looking at her. "…even your face…" his eyes admiring her looks.

Which was giving Minako more blushes to her face, she averted her eyes, "C—can we change the subject?" she spluttered. "U—Um—how's the rest!—um—uu—umm, how about Aegis? Is she doing well? how about Fuuka-chan?—kyah!" Minako was suddenly pushed down to the bed.

By him,

Akihiko pinned her down to the bed. And he looked down at her.

Minako's face was all red, eyes widened in surprise. She managed to say under her breath, "L—let me go…"

"I won't." Akihiko said firmly and softly to her. "…Do you know…that you made me very angry?"

_Oh no!—I KNEW IT! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!_ Minako panicked in her mind, "W—wait!—n-no-no! I—I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Akihiko kept a straight face, "You should have full responsibility you idiot." He said, eyes glaring at her, "You almost got yourself killed, why did you run off, away from the others?—you're such an idiot."

"I—I'm sorry!—I—I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Minako cried out as she tried to break away, but he was surprisingly strong, his hands were on her wrists, he leveled himself above her then. There was no way she could break free.

Maybe

Just maybe

Being in the seal wasn't so bad after all.

"That's why you need to be punished." Akihiko said to her. His face going nearer to hers, "Severely punished, you hear me?"

Minako gulped, this was it, she was going to die.

And before anything else, before she could scream or react to his words.

His mouth roughly went to hers, he roughly, harshly, but gently and passionately kissed her.

Her eyes widened, but soon she gave in to her punishment as her eyes closed.

When their kiss broke, a string of saliva was there, but they didn't care, things like these doesn't need to be a perfect picture, there were no roses popping out of no where.

It was just them.

And their hunger for each other's taste.

"Did you know, how long did I have to wait, just for this day?" Akihiko began to say as he licked her lips gently, their eyes half open as they looked into each other.

Minako whispered, "Not longer then I did…" she told him. She wanted to return him the favor, but she was still pinned down.

Fine then, she decided, she'll let him do what he wanted to do.

"It was right of me…" Akihiko said as his mouth traveled down to her neck, then he looked back at her, licking his lips seductively. "….to treasure you when we were young….to let you be a virgin…then." He smirked slightly. "That way…this deed we would be doing….won't be a sin…when I…"

He looked down at her. "….When I will ask you to marry me…."

Minako's eyes widened. "..W—what…?"

"…You don't have to answer me now…" Akihiko said to her, "…I won't force you yet…" he smiled slightly, "I don't even have a ring….so don't count it yet as a proper proposal." His mouth began to kiss her again, "…but don't keep me waiting…..I won't hold back anymore…..I won't waste every single second I have with you….."

"A—aki…hiko…" Minako muttered, she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Rather than with words…." Akihiko whispered in her ear, that made her shiver and tickle inside, "…..let's let our bodies…..communicate…."

And with that, she was silenced again by the man, the only man she allows herself to be dominated.

Akihiko Sanada.

He began to kiss her down and passionately, his hand going to the sleeve of her dress,

"D—don't rip it!" Minako panicked, and Akihiko obeyed as his hands shifted to lift her up gently, "!" Minako's eyes widened, he was dangerously close again, she felt his hands pulling down her zipper.

She never even noticed that it had a zipper.

Then she felt his hands traveled to her bare skin. She shivered from the touch, but his hands were surprisingly warm. Even though he had gloves on.

Minako hated being so vulnerable now, and she proceeded to untying his neck tie. And unbuttoning his shirt, well, he had to also be shirtless y'know, it was to be fair, her bra was now visible.

Akihiko chuckled slightly when she did this, to help her, he removed his gloves with his teeth, and threw it somewhere off his bed. "Can't stand that I am taking the lead, huh Leader?"

Minako blushed slightly, "I—it's not like tha-!" before she talked some more.

She was again pushed down on the bed,

"_Hush_" he muttered silently as he began to lick her from between her breasts, then up to her neck.

Minako's blushed as she felt it, then he licked her lips as they went into another kiss.

She wondered, what if she does the same? Will he like it too? She never done this before.

And then she decided.

She began to push him down, rolling, making her untop of him, and she began to kiss him on the neck, feeling his soft pale white skin, she kissed him to his chest, which she heard him shiver slightly, she began to go up to his neck, licking it now like he did with hers, and she heard him moan slightly.

She smiled at him, as he blushed furiously, his mouth open to retort, but nothing came out.

Her hands began to hold onto him, clinging onto him, then her hands traveled down to his pants, to his manhood. And began to caress it gently, and Akihiko moaned softly.

"Augh…..M—minako….!" He moaned with a soft blush on his face, his hands gripping onto the blanket of his bed.

Then he couldn't take it anymore, he began to bring her back to her first position, him ontop, and he began to caress her breasts this time, which, somehow increased in size.

But he didn't mind, Minako closed her eyes and breathed heavily, as he squeezed slowly and gently, then licking the skin as his hands began to unsnare the bra. Exposing the two perfect ratios of her body, and then he began to suck.

"A—ah…!" Minako gasped, her body bent backwards from the sudden flood of sensation through her body, she softly moaned. "…Aki…hiko…~!"

Pleased by this, Akihiko just continued, his hands playing with her, as one hand began to cover her pussy, which was protected by her panty.

He began to caress it as well, arousing the lady below him, he could even feel his manhood, he too was being highly turned on by his own actions.

"Oh—dammit…!" Minako moaned, "A—Akihiko…j—just do it…!"

Akihiko smirked as he stopped sucking her look at her, his hand leaving her pussy as both of his hands grabbed her butt and pulled her lower half closer to his, his chest on her as he kissed her again. "Hmm?" he played.

Minako blushed, she hates repeating herself.

He knew that so well, it was so cute for her to blush.

He wasn't going to waste his time anymore, the others might have met, and would be looking for them.

But he couldn't care less.

It didn't matter anymore. Can't they just leave them alone for a day?

He began to kneel up, removing his belt, then his….

Minako's eyes widened, "A—akihiko?—w—we're not….are you…y-you serious…?"

"Why?" Akihiko smiled as he removed everything, "…Is it bad for me to do this now?"

Minako couldn't deny the fact she wanted this but.

_Oh my gosh…it's so…_ Minako averted her eyes again, she wonders if she would die from all the heat she was feeling now.

Akihiko knew why she acted like that, but all shyness from when he was a teenager had left him a long time ago, and he just chuckled to himself, "How cute." He began to bend down to her, and began to slowly remove hers, "If you're not going to say anything, then that means you want it too."

"!" and in just a split second, he ripped it. "Hey!"

Akihiko chuckled again, "…Ah…I'm sorry" he smiled devilishly, a very sexual one indeed as his eyes looked into her deeply. "-but you won't be needing that…" he continued.

They were both naked, both even, and both hungry for each other.

Akihiko wasn't kidding, he really isn't going to waste time for anything.

But before he continued, he turned,

"Akihiko…?"

"Hold on." He looks like he was wearing something, it took her time to realize what it was. (Which I won't say)

The next thing she knew, her virginity was taken from her from the man she loved for all eternity.

But it had somehow saddened her for some reason, and she could never particularly know why.

Her she was, finally seeing him, but now wanting him all to herself.

Wanting to forget everything else.

_How selfish I am…_ she thought, as she swore she felt herself cry slightly.

=====Night time=====

Minako woke up after their passionate time, and she sat up on the bed, it was night, and the moon was crested in the sky, the wind delivering a soft cool breeze, hinting winter within it.

She had his long men's shirt on, and her hair flowed freely, as Akihiko slept beside her.

Her red ruby eyes looked at him, softly, her eyes looked sad.

She did felt sad.

She felt like she wanted to cry so much.

She was happy, yet she was sad.

…_I'm so pathetic._ She looked away, as she looked into the moon.

_One year, one year and this would be all over._

_I would fulfill my task, and I'll have to go back up there. My soul forever sealed, together with Minato._

_I'm pretty sure, that everyone knows…this. And I know, that within them, they have yet to forgive us…always leaving them._

Minako's hands clenched onto the sheets tightly.

_I'll leave him again…alone in this world._

_And I'll watch him grow…and fall in love with another woman…but it's for the best._

Tears began to stream down.

…_He can't settle for a woman that he knows that can never coexist with him…_

Minako felt herself sigh slightly, wiping the tears.

_I don't blame anyone, I don't blame Aegis for sealing Ryoji within us, I don't blame Ryoji for ever being born…I don't blame myself coming to Iwatodai Port Island. I don't regret it either, not even joining them. By joining them, I was able to find an Answer to my Life…_

Minako paused, her mouth slightly opened, "..My answer?" _It's…to protect this world…right?_

Minako looked back down to Akihiko. _…Or could there be…something else…?_

She sighed, as she looked away, her shoulder leaning on the walls.

_But yet…I can never forgive them._

She closed her eyes.

_Why, why are they still waiting for us!—Why do they want us to come back when they know it's impossible? _ She turned to Akihiko, and sat infront of him, uncontrollably, she began to cry. "Idiot. You're such an idiot." _They all know, that there are wishes that can never come true…no matter how many times you wish upon the Star._

The Star.

Like Akihiko, the Star Arcana. He was one of the things… that no matter how many times she wished for it.

_I can't be with you, forever Akihiko-sempai…So…forget about me!_ "Please." She covered her mouth, her eyes all watery. "Stop loving me, it hurts…!" she bent down. Trying to be quiet, and not to wake him. "Why love me when you know you and I…are never meant to belong to each other?—Why hope, for something inevitable?"

_What was it that makes them want us so much to come back?_

_What was it that makes them, wish for something that can never come true?_

_Why hope for something that is entirely impossible?_

_It would bring you all misery!—everyone!, so why do you all still remember us!_

"Forget about us." She cried softly. "Give for yourselves….happiness for the first time…!" her hand gripped harder, remembering the exact words Ryoji had told her.

She looked at Akihiko with her red eyes, and closed them. "…You're such a fool."

…_I'm scared…I …I don't know what to do anymore…!_

_I don't know what to do anymore…Akihiko…!_

**Aaaannnnd! That concludes this chapter!**

**As you can see, I didn't go on with the full lemon, sorry, I can't do it, I'm a coward =_=;;**

**Aaannny way! Thank you for reviewing so much! And sorry if this sucks once again! I just wanted this to be for my favorite couple!**

**Yes, Minako is again being all emotional. But hey, imagining it in your mind, it's sorta cool. :D **

**And also, you can see why I entitled this chapt, The Distant Star. :D**

**Highschool is tough. Love sucks. And yes, Persona 3 Portable/FES/4 RULES!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of Joy

**Blackeclipse: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, we had lots of exams and projects pounding in school, so I had no time writing the next chapter. Anyhow, here comes the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or any creation of Shin Megami Tensei….WHY! TTATT**

_**Chapter Five: Tears of Joy…**_

Minako shook her head, as she tried to wipe the tears of her face, she slowly crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake her beloved lover. She looked at the mirror, wiping again some tears from her face, she looked back and tried to smile.

"…" But soon, she frowned again. "…" her eyes dropped down to the sink, it almost reminded her about her old dormitory room, as she gently placed her hands on it and slowly smiled back at her own reflection.

Her eyes slowly closed.

"**Good evening…."**

"**Pharos…?"**

"**I'm glad you still remembered me…"** She began to remember that unearthy yet, calm smile that had a hint of sadness. ".**..."**

"**Is there something wrong….?"**

"**Ahahahaha…."** She remembered the time he sat on her bed. The child like laughter that hinted sadness in his voice. **"…I should be asking you that question, my dearest…."**

"…." She felt herself shiver slightly as she looked down again to her feet, she felt as if, she had grown cold, the room, everything was ice, and it was freezing her. She quickly turned away, grabbed Akihiko's jacket and went outside the apartment.

++++++++++Inaba Flood Plains(Or was it Rice Plains? Oh well…)++++++++++++++

Minako rubbed her shoulders as she tightly wore his jacket for warmth, the fog was slightly around her as she walked outside, making sure she looked around for Landmarks so she could go back.

It was dark outside, but she had missed this kind of night, this….

This peaceful night, with a normal moon, with a normal sky.

"….*Puff..*" she puffed a sigh out as she found a bench to sit on. "…" sooner or later, she folded her legs up for her to hug them, and bury her face.

"Hey, hey!—It's that chick!"

"!" Minako's eyes widened from shock when she heard the familiar voices ringing in her ear. She raised her head to see at least 2 of them coming nearer. She began to freeze in her place.

"Hey bitch, out here alone now aren't we?" the guy with rusty colored hair grinned, leaning closer with his hands in his pockets of his jeans. "Well, pretty boy ain't here to help ya out!"

"I'd say it's time for pay back!" the other with brown hair suddenly came from behind her.

Swiftly, Minako raised her legs up to kick the head behind her and she rolled out of the bench and began to run for her life. _Oh why? Why did I have to leave Akihiko-sempai! I'm such an idiot!_

"!" Minako instantly stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened in what she saw, she was in the shrine! "B—but how…!" she looked around, she didn't know what to do.

It was a dead end here and here on, she looked around, trying to find a place to hide, she can heard the screaming of the two rapists (that's how she likes to call them) getting closer.

"**Hurry…"**

"!" Minako's eyes widened, she looked to the corner of the shrine, to see the back of a boy with Jail like clothes, black and white, "…Pharos…!"

When she called out to him, the boy raised a hand for a gesture to follow, and the boy began to run to the back of the Shrine.

Without any further questions, Minako began to race towards the back of the shrine, following the phantom of Pharos.

"Where did that bitch go!" the brown haired man yelled out as he held the side of his face,

"Maybe over there! Come on!" his partner said as they ran towards the shrine.

Meanwhile, a young man happened to be passing by, "…?" he noticed the two were all fumed up, his head tilted slightly.

"…."

+++++++++++++++++++++++The backside of the Shrine+++++++++++++++++++++

"*Pant* *pant*!" Minako tried to catch her breath as she looked around, "Pharos!—Pharos?" she frantically looked around, in search for him, but the phantom had disappeared. "…Pharos…..!" a small tear coming out from her as she turned around.

Only to stop when she saw the two men coming closer.

She tried to suppress a scream as she slowly backed away.

"Heh, no where to run huh?" the brown haired man grinned, "We'll make you pay for what you and your boyfriend did to our faces!"

"Yeah, all that shit, bitch!" the rusty haired man laughed at her as he cracked his knuckles.

"…!" Minako gripped onto her fists, _I'm not going to scream anymore, I can't always rely on everyone to help me in this!_ She told to herself as she looked for something to hold, until she found a broom stick nearby.

She took hold of it, and settled in her old fighting position, holding her Naginata like before. "Well come get it! HENTAI!" she yelled out to them.

"What the hell did you say!" one of them got pissed, and began to bring out a pocket knife as he ran towards her.

At once, Minako shifted away and began to maneuver her stick to hit down his neck, but the guy was tougher than she thought, it didn't knock him out just yet. She jumped and moved away to dodge the other guys advance.

Then the other began to come with a punch, she quickly brought her stick up to block.

*SNAP!*

"!" Her eyes widened in horror as the stick snapped into two, and the punch was going towards her. Her eyes quickly closed as she prepared for the pain.

That never came.

"Wha-!" she was suddenly pulled back by an arm wrapped around her waste, before she knew it, she was behind a young man that used his free hand to grab the man's fist.

"_**Please do not hit Minako-san that way…"**_ the politeness was all too familiar to her as Minako shifted her eyes to the guy standing by her.

He had brown hair, his bangs in a wave, and inside in what he was wearing was an orange hoodie

Within her, she felt something heat up as she saw the all grown up.

"KEN!" she gasped.

Ken didn't flinch as he began to twist the arm of the man before him.

"GRAAGHH! WHO THE HELL IS THIS ASSHOL—GAAAH!" the man gasped as he was suddenly kicked in the nuts.

Ken let go of the guy's fist and brought up his leg for a 45 kick in the face, the other man began to come towards him, yelling like crazy.

"May I borrow this?" he got the remaining stick from Minako's hand and used it to slam it to his face, the raised it up to hit his head, then he began to twirl it to pierce it down the guys head, which split into two (THE STICK, NOT THE GUY'S HEAD).

"G-GRRAAGGHHH~~!" the man gasped as he dropped dead down to the ground.

Ken sighed as he threw the stick again to their faces, "That'll show them…" he grinned as he turned to Minako with a very familiar smile, "Are you alright, Minako-san?"

"I—It's really Ken-kun~~!" her eyes began to water as she hugged him tightly.

Ken's face lit up in red from the hug he thought he will never have. "S—so it really is Minako-san…" he blushed as he tried to calm down his heart. "You've grown Minako-san!...but look!" Ken grinned as Minako looked up at him.

"I'm taller than you now!" Ken smiled prouldly,

Minako's eyes softened as she smiled. "How many gallons of milk have you drank to get this tall?"

Ken blushed. "Umm…."

"Ken!—Hey Ken!" A familiar rough voice began to call out the highschooler's name.

Ken's face brightened, like the little kid he was before. "Wait here Minako-san!"

And off he went to the streets, leaving Minako in wonder. _That voice…_ she blinked from the familiar complaints of a man from afar.

Until she saw 2 figures emerging, Ken was pulling the man she knew so well.

"SEMPAI!~!" Minako cried out, making the man snap his head from the voice and his eyes widened.

Not the fact that he saw her but…

"WAIT!-MINAKO-WAIT NOT TO FA-GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shinjiro was too late, Minako jumped on him and began to hug him to the ground, making them roll down the streets.

Ken paled. "A—are you guys….alright?"

The laughter of the three began to echo within the shrine, as a shadowy figure watched by the entrance.

Akihiko puffed as he looked at the shrine, unable to see them since they were behind it, he clearly knew that they were there, their laughter and Shinjiro's coughing was evidence enough for the young Chief of Police.

He hid half of his face under his red scarf wrapped around his neck and sighed, letting his warm breath heat him up a bit as his eyes softened.

"In the end, you were always the one looking out for her, weren't you?"

"!" Akihiko's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't move, despite the ghost behind him. He knew all too well who it was, and he hid a smile. "…I'm nothing special….you were there too, right?"

"It's because I _am_ her." Minato said as he walked to his side, looking at the sky above them. "….Don't make the same mistake twice."

"…" Akihiko looked down as his fists gripped. "…Aah." He nodded with the gesture of closing and opening his eyes. "Mou…wakatta…" (trans: I already know that…)

Minato's eyes moved to the silver-haired young man, and looked at the shrine's entrance, "….Sou…" (trans: I see…)

And from behind them, was a smiling Souji, hands in his pockets as a little girl clings onto his coat. "Big bro?"

Souji's eyes looked at her gently, "Let's head home, we'll meet Minato-onii-chan, there…ok?"

Nanako's eyes smiled at him as she nodded, burying herself at the pink coat she wore. "Besides, dad will get angry if he notices I'm out at this time…"

Souji chuckled slightly, as he looked back at Minato, who was slightly looking back from his shoulder, then away.

Akihiko didn't seem notice them when they had already left.

Minato left when he turned and patted Akihiko's shoulders before leaving.

And Akihiko hid at the corner when Minako, Ken and Shinjiro walked out from the shrine, talking here and there with smiles on their faced, of course, Shinjiro was trying to smile.

Akihiko watched her carefully like a guardian. (Or a stalker)

He stopped once they disappeared into the apartment building, he sighed at it, he would have came out from his hiding place and brought her home but.

He didn't want to be selfish.

At least.

Not yet.

"…See you later, Minako…" he muttered with a smile as he turned, his coat making slightly flapping sound when he walked off alone.

"?" Minako's eyes blinked when she looked out at the window, seeing that no one was there while holding a cup of hot chocolate. She smiled slightly, knowing perfectly well, who's presence this was. She bowed her head slightly. _See you later, Akihiko…_

Ken and Shinjiro looked at each other, wondering what the brunette was bowing her head for, but soon, it became clear as they grinned and began to drink their cocoa.

Apparently…to me….I just happened so fast and so unexpected…

The meeting…

The reunion….

Everything of it…..

"**MINAKO!" voices of Yukari, Fuuka and Mitsuru began to scream together with Aegis.**

"**BARK! BARK!" and as if Koromaru was speaking through Shiromaru.**

"**HEY GIRL! DAMN WHAT—WHAT—TOOK YOU SO LONG!-*SNIFF* *SNIFF* WAAAHH!" and the cries of relief from Junpei and all her friends.**

I didn't say anything when they came towards, I didn't smile, like I would, I didn't frown either, I didn't laugh as well.

My face was just blank, my eyes as wide as I would ever imagine they would be, the friends that I thought would have forgotten all about me, Minato, or any of our existence.

Usually, these things wouldn't come true. Or is impossible.

Yet, here they are.

They are strangling me, hugs wrapped around my body in any way possible.

Our new friends, which later have been introduced to me, simply smiled and laugh at their expressions, my head was already spinning when Souji began to come up to them from behind, making the brunette girl and the raven haired senior scream with delight, and soon the rest followed.

My world was spinning from the rays of the sun and sheer joy that echoed through the place, people stared at us, but all of us could care less.

Each of our group were like two suns.

Minato soon got his share of strangulation as well as Souji too.

That was when I slowly, "…Aha…." Slowly….

"?" everyone began to look at me, as my eyes began to water.

"Ha…" my hands clasped together as if I were praying, "Aha….ahaha…" and I put them against my smiling mouth as I looked down, my knees giving in when Minato and Akihiko caught me, but I continued to kneel down. As I laughed while I cried.

All the concerned voices came out, but soon died out when the other girls began to join in and hugged me.

Even Aegis, began to cry…

Was this…?

Is this what they call….

…

_**Tears of Joy….?**_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**And it's done! I am very sorry for the LONG wait and the SHORT chapter D=**

**I suddenly got de-motivated when I learned that P5 was in PS3 D= TT_TT**

**I really hated it! I don't have one! Nooooooooooooooooooo~~! I just hope they make a PSP version or PS2 as well TT_TT**

**Anyhow, school is really killing me, violin requests, drawing requests, my computer dying here and there. TT_TT anyhow! I sincerely apologize for making you guys wait!**

**I'm sorry if this sucked D= it was so short for me….**


End file.
